Like Rain
by ookaminokage
Summary: Rain Freemark thought she was just going to be an art exchange student in Japan. She didn't know what living with Kagome meant.. The last thing she expected was ending up facing an angry youkai lord. ON HIATUS! An unfortunate accident befell my hard copy!
1. Chapter 1

Like Rain  
by ookaminokage

Chapter One: Ame vs. Inu  
Things were boring as usual at school. Rain Freemark had Summer Vacation Itch worse than ever, as she would be spending her vacation in Japan, doing a free study of manga art in Tokyo. She forced herself to concentrate on her chemistry exam, the last exam of her freshman year of college. She just had to get through it and then it was off to Japan the next day.

After handing in the exam, she pulled the letter from her host family, the Higurashis, out of her bag. It had arrived yesterday, and she hadn't been able to read all of it. She was excited to know that there would be someone close to her age there, Kagome who was sixteen. Kagome had sent her a seperate letter, which Rain hadn't been able to read at all.

In carefully written English it read: 

Freemark-san,  
I'm sorry if I cannot be there to meet you. I am hoping that I can be there, but I have an unusual friend who may make it difficult. His name Inuyasha, and he's not exactly your normal kind of guy. One could say he isn't "paper-trained" if you get my drift.  
Sorry,  
Higurashi Kagome 

Rain smiled. She knew how Kagome felt. She had a bunch of friends that didn't want her to leave for Japan. They even tried to steal her luggage so she didn't leave them. She had to admit, she would miss them.  
Rain had a spring in her step as she slipped out of the lecture hall. She sung randomly, "It's off to Nihon I go!" 

"Who are we waiting for, Kagome?" Inuyasha yawned in a bored fashion. "We've been sitting here at this 'airport' for hours. We should be collecting shards!"  
"I've told you a thousand times, " Kagome rolled her eyes, " we're waiting for Rain Freemark, an American student who's coming to live with my family for the summer. Just keep holding that sign that says her name."

Inuyasha started to complain again when a very pale girl with dark brown hair, large blue eyes and luggage galore struggled her way up to them, bowing as best she could.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no name wa Freemaraku Rain. Anata no oname wa?"

Kagome smile as the older girl greeted her in near-perfect Nihongo. " Higurashi Kagome desu. Would you be a bit more comfortable with English?"

Rain shook her head. "Ie, I would much rather work on my Nihongo. Correct me though, if I'm going to make a fool of myself. Who's your friend?"

" I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha pointed at himself with the sign. " So now that we've got you, we can go find the..."

Kagome elbowed him hard, unfortunately he was caught off balance and the bandanna he was wearing to cover his ears fell off as he tried to right himself. Rain's mouth fell open at the sight of them.

"Now I understand why you said he isn't paper trained. " Rain muttered. " And the Inu part of his name...he is a dog!"

Kagome, admitting defeat at trying to keep Inuyasha and her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai a secret, filled Rain in on how she got "stuck" with Inuyasha. Not that she minded getting stuck with him since things had changed for the better between them. Way better in fact.

As Kagome, with Inuyasha's help, finished her explination on the ride home, Rain's eyes lit up. " So, can I come along? To the past I mean."

Kagome frowned a bit. " I'm not sure if you can get through the well, but didn't you hear the part about the danger, the demons..."

"Especially my brother I mentioned earlier. " Inuyasha interjected. " Sesshomaru has been really irritating lately. Seems he does want the Tetsaiga, despite the fact that he has Tokijin to fight with. Something about birthright..."

Rain shrugged. "I guess you're right, but I'll be around if you need an extra pair of hands for something."

"I'll remember that. " Kagome smiled. " Maybe we can take you someday, when things are different."

The rest of the car ride was Kagome and Inuyasha arguing about something that Rain was puzzled about but didn't bother to ask. It was just great to be in Nihon, seeing the crowded streets filled with colorful people. This is so different compared to Michigan, where most people are kinda' bland...not all but most...

They finally arrived a Sunset shirne, Kagome's home, only to be greeted by Shippo, the kitsune cub they had told Rain about. He was breathing heavily, a tiny glowing shard clutched in his paw. "Hurry! Sesshomaru is attacking the camp...by the well! HURRRYYYY!"

Rain threw down her luggage and followed the other three as the ran for the mini shrine that housed the magic well that would transport them to the Sengoku Jidai. She felt weighed down by her enormous backpack, but she realized hers was not as big a Kagome's bag, as the younger girls nearly fell into the well. Inuyasha signalled for Rain jump in ahead of him.

" Guess this is your chance to get a piece of the action. If you die, it's not my fault!"

" I'm not the one who's going to die!" Rain cried as she leaped in to the well.

It was a strange feeling, falling into a well, but the four of them landed fairly softly. They crawled outm only to see why Shippo was so panicked. Sango lay injured on the ground, stripped of Hiraikotsu. Her faithful neko youkai, Kilala, stood protectively over her friend. Miroku, who was standing to protect Sango as well, was knocked off his feet by none other than Inuyasha's full demon brother Sesshomaru.

Rain's mouth fell open at the sight of him. He was incredibly tall and elegant, a swirl of silver hair, expensive cloth and pure white fur. His face was as flawless as a marble statue, with magenta stripes on cheeks, and a deep clue cresent moon on his forehead. No emotion what so ever showed on that face. He was _gorgeous_!

Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga against his brother. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to draw Tokijin, and didn't have to. As Inuyasha charged him, Sesshomaru tossed him easily away, sending him hurtling towards Rain. She leaped away in time for Inuyasha to miss hitting her, but as she ducked, she felt Sesshomaru's claws rake along her cheek, stinging with a small dose of demon poison.

Rain's anger boiled over. Before anyone could blink, she had a hold of Tokijin, pointing it directly as Sesshomaru. The blade hummed with a power so evil, she was almost nauseated. It cried for blood...Inuyasha's blood. Rain growled staring at the blade. Angry red tenticles of darkness swirled about it, yet as she stared, a deeper crimson power curled around Tokijin's power, pushing it away from her.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru said, raising one arched eyebrow in icy amusement, breaking Rain away from her stare-down with the sword. "Need another human wench to protect you little brother? It doesn't matter, Tokijin should be taking over her by now."

"Those are rather tough words, Sesshomaru." Rain hissed. "Especially when I don't fear you, or your fancy sword."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "Those are tough words from a weakling human. You will die by my claws, if you don't die from my poison first."

Rain snorted. "We shall see."

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly. The human wench was even odder than the previous one that followed his hanyo brother around. Both girls were about the same height, but this one was extremely pale. Her torso was long, her limbs short, barely covered by bizzare black clothing. Comparing her to the other women was like comparing a dog to a crane. She was extremely well-endowed, breast-wise, something he noted with amusement. Her eyes, burning with rage as they were, were large with a child-like roundness to them, the color a brilliant blue, though her face held little that indicated anything else child-like. _Pity I'm killing her. She could prove interesting to toy with..._

Without a word or any other indication of what she was doing, Rain charged him. To those looking on it was a flurry of black and white. For every strike Sesshomaru threw at Rain, she dodged and countered with the ease that belonged to a youkai, not a human. She actually had the upper hand, wounding the youkai lord minorly several times, rather than becoming the bloodly lifeless mass everyone expected her to be any second.

With a growl, very much out of character for the youkai, Sesshomaru lept for Rain claws ready to destroy her, when the icy sting of steel greeted his mid section. Rain was on one knee, glaring up at him, Tokijin blocking his strike, holding the long knife that now stuck out his back. Her arm was halfway through him. Her breath was ragged from her effort, Sesshomaru's only consulation, as he cursed at not noticing she was armed to begin with.

"That wound won't kill me, wench." he muttered.

" It will slow you down though, punk." she muttered back with a wicked grin. "I win."

" You hav-"

Sesshomaru slumped over onto Rain, having been hit in the head with Shippo's ever famous giant top trick. He was out cold.

Rain chuckled. " Now this is a Sesshomaru I like." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smart Remarks and Beef Jerky

Sesshomaru shook his foggy head, groaning inwardly at the pain in his midsection. He was sitting up against a tree, his hands folded together on the ground. Everything ached, though he would never admit it. What happened? Where's that damn wench who did this to me?

He tried to stand but with no sucess. His hands wouldn't budge, not matter what he did. Past the pain in his midsection and the pain in his head he had just began to notice, he glanced at his hands to assess the situation. A small statue pinned his hands to the ground, an irritating ofuda attached to it.

"Unless someone pulls that scroll off, you'll never move from that spot." a voice called to him from the dark. " And I don't think any of us would do that, so it sucks to be you."

Rain emerged from the bushes, carrying a bag over her shoulder, her skin ghostly pale in the dappled moonlight. " I came to check up on that wound of your's. How I punched through that armor, I'll never know."

Sesshomaru glared at her. " You will not touch me, wench."

She laughed, only irritating him more. " You are not in any posistion to make demands. The others would like to kill you and get it over with. I guess you attacking everyone and poisoning me didn't exactly go over well with them.

She dropped the bad beside him. " Asked them to at least let you live long enough so I could give you this."

Rain pulled her hand back and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. " Thanks for poisoning me ya' big idiot!"

"You- you- you bitch!!!" he cried, a little of his cold fascade breaking.

"Thank you for such a wonderful compliment." she spit back, kneeling beside him.

Her smell reached him. As much as he wanted to gag, he couldn't. Her natural scent wasn't as bad as he had first thought, with a slight over lay of raspberry. He watched her as she unpacked bandages and various other things from her bag. Her hands made swift little movements, a signs of some sort of training, ending in long nails painted deep crimson. Her face had wide,expressive features unlike any he'd ever seen. Maybe it was the moonlight, or the bump forming on his head, but for a moment she almost looked like a youkai lady, carrying herself proudly.

"I thought you'd like to know that we found Jaken and Rin." She looked up at him as she spoke, not a trace of fear in her wide moonlit eyes, like those of a curious animal. " We had to tie them up I'm afraid, so they wouldn't let you up. I'm sorry about that."

" You are very calm for someone who will die." 

She looked him dead in the eye. "I do not fear death. Do you?"

" I will not answer such a foolish question from an equally foolish human filly. Stupid little girl."

Her eyes blazed with silent rage. " My name is Rain Freemark. I would prefer you call me that. And I am an adult thank you."

Sesshomaru had to supress a laugh. " Why should I, the lord of the Western lands, address you, a little worm, by name? You're barely as tall that Kagome girl and she's not even two decades old."

"Because I'm going to help you heal faster." she raised one eyebrow at him as he turned away from her."And I've been twenty for six months to the day. Height has nothing to do with it." _Stubborn old dog..._

Rain grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, something she could tell he didn't like the smell of. Under his suspicous eye, she glopped some ot the disinfectant onto a large rectangular bandage that also smelled odd, even to her. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He turned only slightly, an icy stare greeting her. " What, wench?'

"This is gonna' help keep your wound clean and prevent infection, okay?" Rain held out the bandage for him to examine. " I learned you youkai heal faster than humans, but that was still quite a wound. I still don't know how I did it. Maybe it was Tokijin's influence. I have another bandage for your back."

Sesshomaru gave her what seemed like a skeptical look. " How can such a small thing stay on? It's not like you can tie it."

" There's a glue around the edge to hold it on." she replied, inching closer. " Now I just have to put it on you. Doesn't do you any good just sitting here. Now there's just one problem...your haori..."

Sesshomaru glared at her again. " I told you you will not touch me, so don't bother."

She made a growling sound in her throat then muttered something in English. " Dang stupid idiotic doggy boy..."

Without warning, Rain nearly tackled him, managing to open his haori just enough to slap the bandage over his wound. As she did so, he let his fangs grow and sunk them into her arm. She merely winced and stared up at him through her eyelashes. He stared back, his golden eyes warning her that he would gladly remove her arm if she didn't stop what she was doing. He didn't get the reaction he expected though. She punched him as hard as she could in his wound, he doubled over, groaning over so slighly. That was enough for Rain to retrieve her arm from his mouth.

She moved to his back with another bandage. " So are you going to give me trouble again, or will you be good? I'd hate to do that again."

He said nothing, but did nothing to hinder her as she pulled his haori free of his hakama and placed the bandage carefully over the hole in his back. He fumed silently, refusing to admit defeat. _Why of all creatures did I get stuck with this crazy wench? I'd take my baka brother over this one...  
_

"I'm sorry I had to be a little rough." she sighed. " I hope it helps a little."

Sesshomaru glanced at her again, suprised to find a bit of pain in her eyes, not from her arm, but something else. " I guess it might speed my healing along. "

Even more surprising was the smile she gave him. Not a full blown grin, just a little smile. He found it strangely comforting to see her like that. She was still smiling when she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. " Be right back. Kagome has dinner ready. I'll bring you something, if you'd like. Surely we have something you can eat without hands."

Rain strode away from the trapped youkai, sighing deeply. _Why am I doing this? He's just an angry, selfish brat-man who deserves nothing but to have my boot up his butt...but I can't do that. Part of Christianity is loving everyone as Jesus loves them. I guess that includes stubborn youkai. Afterall, God did make them. I just didn't know He did.._.

Rain turned her head suddenly at the sound of a strangled cry just outside the camp. There in a clump of grass lay Rin and Jaken, bound and gagged. She knew she couldn't untie Jaken. He was too loyal to his master and would let the angry youkai loose. She could at least untie the gag. Rin on the other hand was just a little girl, sobbing her large brown eyes out.. _Why did they tie her so tightly? Why?_

Rain knelt between the prisoners, first ungaggin Jaken, then untied Rin, tossing the hateful roped and gag into the brush. " Are you okay Rin?"

The little girl looked up, big tears running down her cheeks. Rather than answer, she leaped into Rain's arms, sobbing even harder. Rain gathered her up and slipped into camp. 

Sesshomaru started a bit at the sound of raised voices at the campsite of his captors. His keen youkai ears told him it seemed to be the weird wench against his hanyo brother. Since he lacked anything to do, he listened in on the screaming war.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BRAT?" Inuyash roared at Rain when she appeared with Rin in her arms.

" She's a little girl. You don't just leave a little girl out in the woods like that!" Rain spat back, careful not to scream in Rin's ear. The little girl was already terrified. The raised voiced weren't helping. " If the other were back from getting Kaede, they would beat you senseless! What if something grabbed her while you were too absorbed in your Ramen to notice? Not even that spell scroll would keep Sesshomaru from ripping you limb from limb!"

From his spot by against the tree, Sesshomaru smirked._ She may be weak, but this Rain wench is not dumb.  
_

" He's not that great!"

Rain growled. " He wouldn't have to be. There would be little left when I was finished with you."

Sesshomaru was taken aback, as he saw Rain gather a few things and head back to his tree. _Why would she help Rin when I could easily convince her to free me? Is this girl not right in the head? It must be one of those female weaknesses..._

A little ways into the woods she stopped and layed a blanket over Jaken, then continued toward him. She carried Rin and several bundles of items. He could smell some unusual food scent from one of the bundles. Has he been able to get up, he would have helped her. She may be a human, but honor would not let him watch any female struggle so much.

When she'd reached him, she set Rin down and began to unpack everything she had lugged with her. Rin watched her every move. Despite her tear-blotched face, the little girls seemed in awe of the older girl as she unrolled her sleeping bag. " You can sleep in this Rin."

"What is it?" the little girl's eyes grew wide as Rain unzipped it.

"It's called sleeping bag." Rain explained carefully, in a gentle voice." You crawl into it and zip up so you're nice and warm. It's a bed for camping."

" Where will Sesshomaru-sama sleep?"

Rain chuckled a bit as she poured hot water into a Ramen cup. " Sesshomaru-sama is kinda' stuck as he his right now. So he'll have to sleep like that. Don't worry though. I brought a blanket for him."

Rin sat with her Ramen cup between her legs, eating carefully. " What about you, nice girl?"

" I'll be fine as I am." Rain smiled as she stuck her arm into a bag, producing a bag of beef jerky, then pulled at the front over her oversized black hoodie. " I have this big heavy shirt that will keep me warm."

The older girl sat cross-legged next to Sesshomaru, who raised his eyebrow a fraction of inch. " I can't eat that cup food."

" I was aware of that." she rolled her eyes. " Hence why I brought this."

She opened the bag of beef jerky, letting the sweet and spicy teriyaki scent escape fully. " I hope you like beef. There weren't a lot of hands-free options so I brought this. You should be somewhat familiar with teriyaki, right?"

" How would I get it out of the bag?"

Rain fished for a piece and held it under his mouth. "Don't take my fingers with it."

Sesshomaru plucked it smoothly from her fingers. " I would never eat your fingers. I don't know where they have been."

Rain sighed. " You're a jerk." 

Miroku navigated the bushes with caution. He wished he hadn't been sent out to check on Rain. He would have preffered to watch Sango sleep. Granted, Rain was an interesting girl to him, but it wasn't her that was his problem. He worried that some how the youkai lord had broken free and ripped Rain apart. _I didn't even get to ask her to bare my children yet. It would be a shame...  
_

The scene he walked up on wasn't gory, but wasn't any less shocking. Sesshomaru was still in his spell bound spot, a blanket thrown over his shoulders. He didn't sleep, and only gave Miroku a fleeting glance that warned him not to wake those who slept. His ward slept in Rain's sleeping bag, pulled close to Sesshomaru's side. Rain had fallen asleep with her head resting on the end of the sleeping bag. She had no blanket, just a thick black shirt with a hood. She as curled into a tight ball.

" All is well. I shall leave you alone. " he whispered to the youkai, knowing well he heard every word. "Unless you would like me to move the lady."

" She is fine where she is." Sesshomaru whispered back. " She had the decency to care for Rin. She will stay."

" Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku turned to leave, " but do find a way to keep her warm. She must be freezing out here."

As Miroku slipped back into the brush, Sessshomaru stole a glance at Rain. _Stupid little human. You're going to freeze like that. And for what? A trapped youkai lord, a little girl and an ugly toad? She didn't even eat...so we could...what kind of creature is this?  
_

After a bit of manuvering, he wrapped his long fluffy white tail around Rain. That done, he slipped into a dreamless sleep while he was trying to convince himself it was not a human woman under his tail, but a powerful yet gentle youkai woman. Even sleep gave him no solace from grim reality, the reality that he may not hate this woman as much as he'd like to.

I know it's not really his tail but what the heck is it? For my purposes, it his tail.


	3. Chapter 3

I would not be writing Inuyasha fanfiction if I owned it. I love you Rumiko Takahashi!

I apologize for taking so long on this. Feel free to review this. I know that I have an OC in this and many don't like that idea. I just liked this character so much I couldn't help it. Tell, what do you think of Rain?

Also if anyone knows what the Japanese word is for Resurrection is, please tell me. I used the word, Yomigae, which is somewhat what I'm looking for. I would like to know though, if there's something better.

Chapter Three: Much Different, Much the Same

Rain woke up to an old, weathered hand on her forehead. Though she had no intention on waking up at that moment, she didn't seen any harm in it. She pried her eyes open and tried to focus on the four sets of brown eyes staring down at her. The four spoke all at once.

"Rain-san, what happened?"

" Wake up, child, and get into something warmer."

" Rain-neesan? Are you okay?"

"You're crazy!"

Rain sat up and shook the hair out of her eyes. "Not all at once, please! My nihongo isn't _that_ good."

Kagome sighed. "We thought he did something to you, you were sleeping so soundly."

Rain cracked her neck. "His lordship, Pain in the Butt of the Western Lands, can't really harm me as he is."

Kaede, the sweet yet still fiesty old woman standing at Kagome's side chuckled. Her one good eye danced in amusement as she studied Rain. " Nothing you said, Kagome, could have prepared me for her. Is she a human or a spitfire?"

Sesshomaru, from his vantage point a few feet away, scoffed. "She's as human as you are old."

"Hasn't anyone taught you to be nice to the elderly?" Rain snapped.

"I'm far older than she is."

Rain rolled her eyes. "Chronologically yes, but honestly, you're acting like a two year old."

"Says the ignorant bitch."

"Thanks dog boy, Iove being compared to a breeding female. Well as long as you aren't hinting at anything. hm?" Rain smiled smuggly as Sesshomaru sputtered for a moment then fell silent.

Kagome just about died laughing. " I believe the score is Rain 2, Sesshomaru 0."

The older women laughed at that one. Rin on the other hand tilted her head in confusion. The little girl wandered over to Sesshomaru and put a hand on the youkai lord's arm.

"Sesshomaru, why did you call Rain-neesan something mean?"

Rain bit her lip to try and contain her laughter. ' It can't get much better than this...'

She followed the other women, leaving Sesshomaru to explain to his ward why he said the insult. In mid-stride, she shucked off her sweatshirt. Still a little warm, she unbuttoned the loose black shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. Sesshomaru's hasty explination to Rin fell silent the instant the shirt fell off her, revealing her wrapped in a tight black tanktop.

Kaede turned to the young woman. "Thou might wish to keep that strange haori on."

Rain slipped the shirt back on with a confused look. Kagome fell into step with her, a wry smile on her face.

"Don't worry too much about that. Kaede is just worried that you might accidently adveritise something you don't want to. You showed your neck and shoulders, that was the deal. Japanese men find that alluring, especially your neck. I guess it's more so here in the past."

" I knew about the neck thing." Rain touched her neck pensively. " I only know so much though, since I just learned that from 'Memoirs of a Geisha'. I just didn't know it would have that effect."

Sango fell back with the other two." Sesshomaru's jaw hit the ground. You do have a nice figure. I guess even a frigid demon man is still a man."

Rain blushed deeply." I'll keep that in mind."

She followed them back to camp, head down, mind whirring with thoughts of her modesty. ' I can't believe something as simple as my neck is advertisement for something I'm so not ready for. I'm used to guys oggling my cleavage or maybe my backside, but my neck? I'm going to die of heat stroke just to protect my virginity...'

She didn't even remember sitting down on a stump, while the other talked quite seriously around her, that is until Sango asked a question that shook her from her fog.

"So how should we kill Sesshomaru?"

Rain went slackjawed. "What?"

" If we don't kill him now, he'll attack us again." Sango said matter of factly.

" But-but you can't!" Rain cried. " Where will that leave Rin? Why do we have kill him at all?"

Sango scoffed. " You're talking about the DEMON who tried to kill us all, poisoned you and will most likely try again if he is ever unsealed. Why wouldn't we kill him?"

"Please don't do it. He still owes me."

Sango narrowed her eyes. " We'll see."

Everytime Sango looked at her after this, there seemed to be a chilling wind snaking through the area.

With a little help from Miroku, Shippou altered the ofuda sealing Sesshomaru, so that he could be moved by one of the group. Sango looked thoroughly angry when Rain was included in this ritual. That done, Miroku and Inuyasha loaded Sesshomaru into the wagon Kaede had the forethought to bring with her. The women stood in a huddle, apparently deep in conversation.

Inuyasha strode over to the prone Sesshomaru, suddenly interested in being the "Little Brother from Hell". A look of fiendish glee spread across his face.

" So brother, pokepoke am I annoying you pokepokepoke?"

"Gn."

" Why poke did you cover Rain last night? pokepokepokepoke"

" Inuyasha, oh king of stupidity, " Sesshomaru snarled, " if I had use of my hands, I would break off your finger and gauge your eyes out with it."

"Answer my question." Inuyash demanded, threatening to poke him again, the look of fiendish glee taking an evil twist.

" She was cold, why else would I do what I did." Sesshomaru glared at him. " She also took care of Rin, not thanks to you. It is her benevolence that might save you all from painful death."

Inuyasha readied his poking finger again, only to have his hand slapped away. Rain sat astride a large black horse as if she were part of it. The darkness of her clothing enhance the effect, creating a formidable picture. Her blue eyes flashed, as only her light eyes seemed to be able to do.

"Leave him alone Inuyasha. It's not worth it. He's being a jerk, you don't have to be one back."

"Aw c'mon Rain." Inuyasha whined. " I was just getting him back for years of worse crap than this. I could do so much worse."

"Listen puppy," Rain snapped, "don't be such a loser. Why don't you try being the bigger man in the situation and leave your brother to wallow in his own humiliation? Don't make yourself the butt-face of the situation."

"Butt-face?" Inuyasha made a 'what the?' face. " You sound ridiculous. Just call me an ass like everyone else."

Rain steadied her mount with a gentle murmmur. " I only used that kind of language if I really mean it and I'm seriously angry. Be glad I didn't call you that."

Sango called from the middle of the field. "They're ready, Rain-chan!"

Rain turned a bit from her mount's back. "Be right there."

Her guts twisted as she trotted her mount to a series of Sango-made fences. ' _I don't know this horse. I haven't taken lessons since 9th grade. Even then, I'd barely started jumping. I could break my neck out there if the horse panics. I hope you appreciate this, Sesshomaru-sama...' _

She vaguely heard Sesshomaru quiry "What the hell is she doing?"

Rain gulped a bit. The fences were rough and taller than she expected. Her concern turned from just her own neck to that of her mount. ' _This poor horse, he could get hurt pretty badly if I'm not careful_.' She took one last gulp of nervously swallowed air and nudged the horse into a gentle canter, warming it up for the unexpected exhertion it would be put through. It was a patient farm horse, but not without a little fire, evident in it's eagerness to move faster.

She turned it toward the fences, lifting herself out of that saddle and giving the horse it's head as they smoothly sailed over the first fence. The horse shook its head in amusement, obviously enjoying the new game. Many a tight turn, rough landing and close call later, Rain slowed the horse to a stop in front of the wagon. She rolled her neck a little, easing the tension from it. She then leaned down and gave her mount an encouraging pat.

"So, Sango," she tilted her head slightly, " does that meet with your approval?"

Sango smirked. " Okay then. He's your responsibility though."

Rain nodded. " If it comes to that, I'll kill him myself."

The group headed toward Kaede's village at a leisurely pace, Kaede telling the women a story from the driver's seat, Rin tucked under her arm. The men sat, making little jokes at Sesshomaru's expense. Rain settled her horse behind the wagon, her gaze fixed sideways at the grumpy Sesshomaru who was glaring at the statue that pinned him to the cart floor.

She cleared her throat slightly, meeting Sesshomaru's now upturned golden eyes. " I don't expect you to thank me, but I did save your life, Sesshomaru-sama."

" It looked as if you were showing off to me."

" I'm trying to keep you alive because I respect you. I may go as far as to consider you a potential friend. Not that you'd ever want another human following you, especially one like me, but there it is. I like you. You are the most complicated person I've met to date and figuring you out seems to be the ultimate challenge."

Sesshomaru bit back anything he might have said in return, assuming his stoic, aloof air. Inside though, something he hadn't know in years was threatening to break through his emotional barriers. All because of this little human bug.

'_ What is it about this wench that makes me lose my self-control? My long absent emotions are trying to run away with me in tow. Why doesn't she irritate me like she should? I will NOT enjoy a human's company. Especially this stupid little...Rain...her name is Rain...my brother's little filly said it ment ame...it seems fitting with such brilliant blue eyes...WHAT AM I SAYING? She's a human...that chooses to respect me...' _

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rain called, a surprising note of concern in her voice. " Are you alright? You look like someone's beating you about the head and shoulders."

"How did you save my life?"

Kagome couldn't believe her guest. Not only had she been able to follow her to the Sengoku Jidai, but she'd helped capture Sesshomaru and was now talking to him like he was an old friend. In the few hours she'd known Rain, she determined the American was a female version of Inuyasha, but with a little more common sense. Of course, that wasn't very hard to achieve.

"Honestly," she sighed," what does she think Sesshomaru is, a lapdog?"

Sango shook her head in amazement. " Rain's a bloody fool if she thinks that Sesshomaru would consider her more than the dirt under his shoes, even if she did save him from my blade."

Kaede sighed. " I have other worries. How did she follow thee, Kagome, to this time?"

" I've been wondering that myself." Kagome glanced at Rain giving Sesshomaru a soft look. " She's not a demon, that's pretty obvious."

"But she fights like one. " Sango mused.

" Allow me to tell thee a story, girls." Kaede settled into a story-teller mode. " Thou already know that Midoriko created the Shikon no Tama out of four demon souls. Angry souls, including her own. The tale never says why she was angry. Most assume that it was about the fight between her and the demons. This was not the case."

"The what was it?" Kagome leaned toward the older miko.

" Midoriko had a sister, named Murasaki. In those times, miko travelled in pairs. One was as we know them now, healers and protectors on a spiritual level. The other was a unique breed of miko, the Tsuwamono Miko."

"Warrior miko!" Sango exclaimed. " I can't believe it."

" They were as real as thou art a taijiya, Sango. They were skilled in the art of combat. The greatest of them were a match to even the most powerful youkai. They're presence made even the taiyoukai uneasy. Murasaki-sama was the leader of the Tsuwamono Miko, the strongest of them all. She and her sister were travelling to avenge the deaths of Murasaki's miko at the hands of the four taiyoukai of the cardinal directions. These taiyoukai captured Midoriko-sama in attempt to make Murasaki-sama foolish enough to attack them all. Murasaki-sama did take the bait, and was met with the horrific sight of her sister being defiled by the lord of the Northern lands. To his defence, the lord of the Western lands at the time, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's grandsire, tried to stop the Northern lord from doing such a horrible thing to Midoriko-sama. The other two lords did nothing."

" Why would they do such a thing?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

" Midoriko was a dazzling beauty. Everyone praised her for her balanced personality of Air and Wood as well. Murasaki was the opposite, a conflict of Fire and Water. That is why she travelled with her sister. No man seemed to be able to handle her, all but the lord of the Western lands, her one admirer. That is why he attempted to stop the attack on Midoriko-sama."

"So what happened to Murasaki-sama?" Sango leaned nearere to Kaede, her eyes wide.

"Murasaki-sama lost control of herself. In doing so though, she declaired that even if she lost, someone would avenge the deaths of all who died at the hands of the taiyoukai. Her words were ' Though I may die, one will come and avenge these senseless deaths. The Western lands will suffer less at the hands of she that will follow me for the lord of that land has been kind to my oneesan and I. The woman will be of dark and light, of fire and water. She will change the tide of these blood-drenched lands.' Murasaki-sama unleashed all her power, and it sunk into one concentrated point around the lord of the Western lands. Both perished as he embraced her power. This formed a luminescent red jewel, the Yomigae no Tama. Midoriko, in a rage at her sister's death, killed the remaining taiyoukai and herself, gathering their souls together as the Shikon no Tama."

" Well, we know what the Shikon no Tama does, but what about the Yomigae no Tama?" Kagome fiddled with the shard she had around her neck. " Does it really bring people back from the dead?"

" If it comes in contact with the remains of a youkai, then it has that ability. It also is able to render the effects of the Shikon no Tama permanent as long as the Yomigae jewel is present. Thou could even remove the Shikon shards and the person would still be able to regenerate. Unfortunately, this jewel dissapeared long ago. We know nothing of it's location."

" So what does this have to do with Rain?" Sango managed to ask after finding her voice.

"Isn't it obvious? " Miroku interjected, bringing to their attention that he and Inuyasha were listening as well. " Kaede-obaasan believes that Rain is she that Murasaki-sama predicted would avenge the deaths of the Tsuwamono miko and the defiling of Midoriko-sama."

" WHAT!!" Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha cried in unison.

Miroku nodded. " Just look at her. She's as pale as a courtesan, but naturally, yet she is dressed in black. She has a fire-filled personality, yet her eyes are so very blue, like the ocean. She is both dark and light, Fire and Water. It would stand to reason that she is who Murasaki-sama spoke of."

Inuyasha scoffed. " Like she could ever be that."

Shippou, who had been listening as well, hit Inuyasha in the head. "She didn't beat up your brother with harsh language. I think Rain-neesan could be this whoever Baachan said she might be."

Kagome smiled." Well, maybe we'll find out, but lets drop it for now. We're finally here."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you two everyone who's read my fic thus far! I really appreciate that. Feel free to review. I would love to hear what you all have to say!

Once again, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all characters related. I own Rain, and the stuff about Murasaki-sama. This would not be fanfiction if I owned Inuyasha in the first place.

Chapter Four: Tsuwamono Miko Shows Her Hand

Rain gasped as they went through the gate to Kaede's village. It was more that she could have ever pictured. ' _Man, these villages put feudal Europe to shame. They're so beautiful...' _

A pleasant stream murmmured its way past the village. Despite the worn roads, it seems an explosion of green, green not found in present time. Rain smiled to herself. This was definately a place she could get used to. The surprisingly large houses were of beautifully hewn lumber, polished in a way that further surprised her. She could help but tear up just a little.

Kaede stopped the cart in front of her house attached to the village shrine. Rain slowed her mount to a stop, dismounting gracefully despite the lack of a proper saddle. She could think of no way this moment could ever be ruined.

" Drop me and I swear I will kill you!" Sesshomaru bellowed, proving her wrong.

Rain rolled her eyes. Miroku had a hold of Sesshomaru's legs, Inuyasha carried the statue with his hands. Nothing supported the youkai's midsection. He was nearly bent in half and squirming worm-style against those who held him.

She handed the horse's reins to Shippou. " Shippou-chan, would you please ask Kaede from whom she borrowed this horse and return him? I have to go save the day again."

Shippou hesitated. " Why should I?"

Rain chuckled. " Do you think I would just ask anyone to do this? I know you can do it and I trust that you will do it well."

Shippou grinned and skipped off with the horse in tow. Rain smiled to herself again and jogged in the direction of the three men. " Inuyasha, Miroku! Wait up!"

Rain slipped herself under Sesshomaru's chest, her head just under his chin. She pushed upward slowly, easing Sesshomaru's back to a straighter position. She ignored the rumble in his chest as he growled at her.

" What are you doing, fool?" he demanded, hitting her in the head with his chin as he spoke.

" What does it look like I'm doing, playing shogi?" Rain snapped back, struggling to hold him up and walk. " I'm trying to save you from a chiropractic nightmare, since these two were folding you in half. A simple ' Thank you Rain for trying to make me more comfortable even though I've tried to kill you' would suffice."

Neither youkai or human said anything more, except to themselves. Rain was surprised that the taiyoukai was so warm. She'd expected more of a cold dead body feel, yet rigimorits definately had not set in. He was pliant, actual blood running through his veins rather than ice.

Sesshomaru yelled at himself over and over again. ' _This is not happening_!' He refused to feel more comfortable with the woman pressed against him to prevent permanent spine damage. He refused admit he liked her scent, the mix of woman and ripe raspberries. He wished it really wasn't happening when is brother and the monk dropped him smack on top of her. She crumpled under his weight with a muffled 'oof'.

Rain squeaked. " Inuyasha? Miroku? Guys?"

" They're gone. " Sesshomaru sighed deeply. " Off to help the other pathetic wenches."

" Are you sure you want to call me pathetic right now?" Rain's tone was threatening as she shifted her leg so her heel was just under a very delicate place on him. " I have the power to make you quite uncomfortable."

" You wouldn't dare."

She added little pressure to her threat. " I dare."

" When I get out from under this statue, I'm killing you first."

" When I get out from under you, I'm gonna' smack you into next week. Gah! Now stop breathing doen my neck. It tickles."

Sesshomaru tried to shift himself off her with no avail. ' _That wound must have weakened me more than I previously thought_.'

" Why don't you try moving, wench?"

Rain snarled. " I'm just a dumb human woman, what can I do?"

" Do you wish to be stuck like this?"

Rain wiggled as best she could but somehow, she couldn't get free either. All she did was flip herself around to face him. " The spell must be working on me as well. This is awkward."

" You speak the obvious, little wench."

Rain groaned. " You call me more crap than anyone. I'm either fool, wench, little human or weakling to you. My name is Rain, please call me that."

" Why should I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, lower myself to your level and call you by name?" He made a face akin to being force-fed a lemon.

" Because,I, Rain Freemark, saved you from the blade of the taijiya Sango not once but twice, when you were in no position of defend yourself. The second was at risk to my own life, I might add."

Sesshomaru barely prevented his jaw from dropping onto her face. " You mean jumping those pititful fences was actually dangerous?"

"Yes, very much so. If the horse had spooked and ran off, or balked at a fence, I could have been thrown. That could cripple me for life or kill me. Not to mention the horse could have been injured, and most likely would have been put down on my account. I value life that much to take that risk. I haven't taken any horse back riding lessons since I was fourteen so I was rusty as well." Rain swallowed a bit, the fullness of her risk hitting her like a ton of bricks.

" Why did you do this, Rain?" Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes to better see her face, which was paler than before, if that were possible.

Rain swallowed again. " What else am I supposed to do for a friend?" '_He actually said my name...I like my name when he says it...' _

" You don't want me as a friend. I don't need them, you should learn to live without them."

Rain's face became unreadable to the stoic youkai as she spoke. " That's such a sad existance. What made you so cold?"

Sesshomaru refused to answer such a prying question, especially when Rain's fragile body was giving off a dizzying array of signals that his powerful sense of smell would not let him ignore. From his expierence, he knew that humans had a scent that went along with frustration. Rain was loaded with it. There was no trace of fear only the last scent he'd expected. She was mildly aroused, a thing apparently uncommon for her, as it was clear in her scent mix that she'd never been with a man before. In that respect, this was new to her so he didn't blame her. On the other hand, he scolded himself severely, as he was giving off his own arousal scent, much to his surprise.

Grateful that Rain didn't seem to notice this, he found his voice again, though at first it came out lower and hotter than he remembered. " It is normal for a youkai to be what you call 'cold'."

" Explain the youkai that do show emotion then, even if it's just the negative ones?" Rain's voice was barely a whisper. " You have none, or at least you face doesn't show it. It's like you were not born, but carved from white marble. Beautiful, but always cold to the touch."

' _Am I truly that cold?' _the taiyoukai mused to himself. ' _I should be, as long as it keeps me from giving in to this wench...who's completely in touch with her warmth. No wonder I cannot read her face well_...'

" I really hope that no one thinks anything bad about us because of this." Rain chuckled. " To the casual observer, we look a bit too comfortable, even if you don't have use of your hands...wait...Kagome told me you only had one arm! Inuyasha had cut off your left arm..."

Sesshomaru growled a bit as she trailed off. " My stupid half brother did indeed cut my left arm off. It had been slowly regenerating, until yesterday. It was there when I woke up."

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be able to do that."

" Shame you're a human." Sesshomaru replied in feigned boredom. " I might be inclined to like you if you were a demoness."

" Oh thank you." Rain's voice dripped with sarcasm. " At least I don't want to change you."

" Who said I wanted to change you?"

" You did."

" I never said I wanted to like you, therefore I don't care if you remain human."

Rain elbowed him. " Youkai... so stubborn!"

" Humans... so weak. " He kneed her in the leg, almost playfully. Almost.

Rain chuckled and kicked him back. " Sesshomaru...so dang heavy..."

Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. " Rain...so damn fidgity..."

Rain became still. " See, I'm not that fidgity."

"Your heartbeat makes you twitch. " Sesshomaru corrected, leaving out the fact that it was not all of her, but her ample chest pressed tightly against his that was twitching. This was just one more thing he was surprised to enjoy more than he expected. " Lucky for you, Twitchy Wench of the Bone Eater's Well, someone is coming. The old woman and that Kagome wench."

Just as he finished speaking, Kagome and Kaede walked in, cheefully chatting about seemingly random things. Kagome stopped a bit upon seeing Sesshomaru lying there. She still hadn't gotten used to his presence, since he'd tried to kill her more than once that she could remember. That became fleeting though, when she noticed someone missing.

" Kaede- baachan, have you seen Rain? I thought she was still in here. I saw her help Inuyasha and Miroku bring him in here and she never back out."

Rain squirmed a hand out from undernethe Sesshomaru, waving it like mad. " I'm over here under Sesshomaru-sama! Please help!"

Kaede's good eye sparkled with glee. " Sesshomaru-sama does like humans. Such a horrible liar."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. " You can thank my idiot brother and the perverted monk for this awkward situation."

Kaede and Kagome, with far more effort than expected, managed to move youkai lord enough so that Rain could slip out from under him. She actually felt a bit weird about it, as if she'd been comfortable where she had been. ' _Rain Noelle Freemark, get a hold of yourself right now! You are not the least bit attracted to the Giant Idiot of the Western lands. He's rude, arrogant and has a superiority complex the size of Asia. He's a friend at the very most_...'

The others filed in, along with a pair of new face. Myoga the flea sat on Inuyasha's shoulder, prattling on about who knows what. Kouga the wolf youkai that Rain had heard about earlier, followed Kagome like a puppy following a porkchop. Rain chuckled in amusement as Inuyasha sent him the look of death.

Rain spent the next few minutes listening to everyone explain the story of Midoriko and Murasaki. As she listened to Murasaki's prophecy, her eye went wide. ' _This is a lot to take in_...'

Kaede noticed her expression. " Rain-chan, there seems to be confusion in thy face."

" I don't understand how this pertains to me."

Kagome sighed. " We think you may be the person Murasaki-sama was talking about."

"ME!" Rain cried.

Sesshomaru did his version of cracking up. " Like she could ever change this whole land."

Rain glared at him, then went back to her previous expression. " So you're saying that I'm supposed to change this time? That the head Tsuwamono miko, who died ages ago, even from this time, said that I would come here?"

Kaede nodded, her good eye dancing. " I'm am almost sure that you are she that Murasaki-sama spoke of."

Rain smirked, her look almost smug. " You wouldn't be hiding anything now would you, Baachan?"

Kaede nearly howled with laughter. " Thou art quite perceptive to have caught this crafty old miko. I was indeed hiding part of Murasaki's prophecy."

Inuyasha huffed. " Why'd ya' do that old woman? Don'tcha' think we should have known?"

Myoga finally spoke up. " Kaede-san did precisely what the prophecy called for. I am familiar with this tale myself. If a woman is suspected of being this woman, she is not told the entire story, nor are those around her."

Kaede nodded. " Myoga-san is correct. This omission is because she that is the prophesied one would recognize that the story of her coming is not being told in full. Rain, thou hast recognized that your story is incomplete."

Rain put her hand to her chin to prevent it from dropping. " So, what did you leave out?"

Kaede's eyes flashed. " That you will possess the Yomigae no Tama within your body. Until it is remove, you will be sought for it's power."

Rain fell backwards and groaned, pretending to twitch. "Wonderful...just wonderful..."

Kaede leaned over. " Art thou alright?"

Sesshomaru smirked. " Some miko you are. You can't even tell when someone's being overly dramatic."

Rain snapped back into sitting position. " Shut your giagantic trap you overstuffed,overbred, egotisical jerk! I've had enough of your insults to everyone here. It's digusting that even thought you're at our mercy right now you can still go on and on about how everyone is inferior to you. You're the inferior one because you can't see the value of life, the value to friends, the value of anything that really matters in this life! You're ungreatful for your father's gift of the Tenseiga, even though the darn sword still protects you. You've been given power to halt death in its tracks. You've been given so much yet you can't, just once, think of someone besides yourself. What if you got yourself killed? Where would that leave Rin? Jaken can't protect her forever, he can't provide for her like you do. Do you even care at all about anyone? You saved Rin, but you drag her into dangerous situations all the time. "

Everyone paled as Sesshomaru stiffed. Every word cut him like the sharpest of blades. Yet he couldn't let her get away with this insult. " How dare you speak to me like this! I am the lord of the Western Lands!"

Rain narrowed her eyes. " How dare I speak like this to you? Maybe if people spoke to you like this more often, your head would deflate back to its normal size. I don't care if you are the lord of the Western lands. Where I come from, that doesn't matter one little bit. I speak to you like this because this is how you speak to someone who's been nothing but horrible to the people I care about."

Sesshomaru readied a retort, when children's screams shot through the anger tangibly winding about the room. Rain shot to her feet and sprinted out the door without a word.

"Shippou! Rin!" she cried.

Sesshomaru panicked a brieft moment. '_I can't do anything for Rin...not like-huh_?'

The ofuda sealing him to the statue fluttered to the ground like a landing butterfly, bearing the scent of raspberries.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcom to Chapter 5. Sorry to took so long. I've been kinda' busy with all those fun things life tends to throw at you.

Trust me, I am not Rumiko Takahashi. If I was, I wouldn't be looking for a job. Sesshomaru and related characters would belong to me. They do not, which is what makes htis a fanfic in the first place.

Please review. I love to hear from you

Chapter Five: Chisel

Rin willed her little legs to move faster. She couldn't keep up with Shippou, who was bounding away slower than normal, trying to stay with her. He finally fell back and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Shippou-san!" Rin cried. " I can't-"

Rin tripped and the pair went tumbling into the dust. The centipede woman powered toward them with an angry hiss. "Where is the jewel?"

" We don't have it!" Shippou cried, standing in front of Rin protectively. Rin sobbed hystarically into her knees.

"Shame then." the centipede lady smirked. " You are of no use to me...except as a snack."

Rin screamed as Shippou covered her. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Shippou braced for the feeling of the centipedes fangs but it never came. He peeked out from under his arm to see two black covered legs. Rain stood in front of them, her arm in the centipede woman's mouth. The human woman growled angrily, punching the demon in the throat, freeing her arm from it's fanged trap. She followed the punch with another aimed at the creature's jaw.

The centipede side-stepped it, only to find a well-placed boot in her side. She staggered, glowering at Rain. " What is this? Another weak human guarding a jewel?"

"Human I am." Rain snarled. "Weak I am not."

Rain lunged at the centipede, ignoring the six clawing hands, the fangs cutting deep into her arm again. ' _I will kill you, you witch_!'

She threw another punch, when suddenly she found herself bound by the demon's sinewy body. Fangs buried into her side. Rain groaned but bit into one of the centipede's arms, not letting go. She could feel her blood flowing from her wounds, but she ignored it. ' _I can't pass out now...'_

The centipede fell away from her body, its head rolling around at her feet. Rain staggered, looking up at the expressionless face of Sesshomaru, Tokijin dripping with blood. " That was foolish."

Rain said nothing, but held her side and knelt down by the severed head. With her free hand, she popped something small out from between the centipede woman's fangs. A small red rounded jewel rested between her fingers. " Shippou, Rin, are you alright?"

The children nodded silently. Shippou helped Rin to her feet, a bit shakily.

"Rain-neesan!" Rin cried. "You're bleeding."

Rain winced a bit. "Yeah, just a little."

She tried to stand slowly, only to crumple back down to the ground, trying desperately not to lose the jewel in her hand. Everything around her became a little fuzzy then dimmer as she allowed herself to sink into murky dark.

Sesshomaru kneeled beside her, scooping her up bridal-style, shuddering inwardly at how limp she felt in his arms. The sweet scent of her skin nearly numbed his mind as she strode toward Kaede's hut, the villagers gaping at him as he went past. ' _Brave stupid little human. You risk it all for two children you barely know, and this Sesshomaru, who is trying his hardest to hate you. You fight with great honor, even if you are very untrained. I can no sooner kill you than I would bow to my idiot half brother_.'

Kaede rushed from her house as fast as her elderly legs could carry her, holding a blanket. Kagome followed, a pot of hot water slowing her down. " Sesshomaru-sama, please set her down on this. There is not a moment to lose."

Kaede spread out the blanket. Sesshomaru went down on one knee, gently setting Rain down. Rain's arm fell away, a gaping hole staring at those present. Those that were still in the house were finally there, Sango pulling Rin away from the sight of Rain's wound.

Kaede stared in shock at the wound. "Kami-sama...Kagome, give me a rag, quickly."

Kagome was already wringing out a rag that she nearly threw at Kaede. The old miko began dabbing carefully at the wound, when Rain's unconcious body shuddered. She coughed wetly, blood spurting from her mouth, covering she and Sesshomaru with liquid life.

"The centipede woman damaged her lungs." Kaede sighed. " There's nothing I can do."

To the youkai and the hanyou of the group, Rain's heartbeat slowed to a stop, pulling the last of what little color she had from her face. The humans, though they couldn't hear this, knew instantly. Kagome choked back a sob into her arm. Kaede and Miroku muttered the appropriate words as the others looked on in disbelief. Rin hesitated for only a moment, then wandered over to Rain's dead form, touching her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes. " Can't you save her? You did it for me."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly to the little girl. He stood, unsheathing the Tenseiga. He squinted, focusing on the reaper demons around her body. He hesitated for a second, watching the reapers trying to reach Rain's body, but would only go so close. Normally they would be all over the body, but these seemed uneasy, keeping their distance. Rain herself glowed soft crimson red. He shook his head and slashed the reapers, feeling a strange satisfaction as they dissapated.

Rain stirred slowly, her heart beating again. She shuddered as life returned to her. She groaned, opening her eyes and blinking a few times before focusing on nine concerned, tear-streaked faces and one stoic one. She did a bit of a double take at blood drenched Sesshomaru and sat up like a shot.

" Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, her voice a little wet. " Are you alright?"

All but Sesshomaru chuckled stiffly. He merely mused, " The one who died asks me if I'm alright. You were the only who died, Rain. This is your blood."

" I died?" Rain sagged against Sesshomaru's legs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaede insisted that Rain settle near the fire while she rewarmed the previously forgotten stew. She sat wrapped in a blanket, a cup of tea in one hand, the jewel in the other. She rolled it around in her fingers, staring deeply into it's faintly glowing depths, like a red eye staring right back at her. ' _So this is the Yomigae no Tama...I'm holding the soul of Murasaki and her love, a previous lord of the Western lands...a mix of pain, anger and love...in this tiny thing...'_

Kagome sat beside her, refilling her tea cup, concentrating on the green-brown liquid as it filled the little vessel. " I can honestly say I know how you feel. You're worried about what this may bring to you."

Rain nodded slowly, sipping the warm liquid. " I am. I'm also in awe of what I'm holding. The soul of the woman who predicted my coming, and the taiyoukai who loved her. What it must have been like for them...trapped in world that didn't accept them or their love..."

" And it only repeated itself with his son, which doomed both of his grandsons to a life of pain." Kagome sighed. " Why is is such a big deal, youkai and humans together?"

Kaede wandered over, handing the young women bowls of stew. " Power, pride, so many things."

Rain grinned her thanks. " You were eavesdropping weren't you, baa-chan?"

Kaede grinned back. " An old woman like myself can't resiste such things. I hope that thy questions were answered. "

" I guess it makes sense." Rain set her tea and the jewel down to start on her stew. " From what I gather of Confucionist ideals, humans would be the inferior to the youkai's superior, right? "

Kagome nodded. Kaede on the other hand gave her a quizzical look.

" I'm sorry Baa-chan." Rain sighed. " Confucious is the American name for he who is called Ko shi here. His ideas about human relationships make sense in this case. Well...kinda'. Ko shi's ideas didn't say that the superior could walk all over the inferior."

" How did you learn such things, child?" Kaede cocked her head to the side, a gesture that allowed the elderly woman to examine Rain better with her good eye.

" From what Kagome has told my of your land, this is not a common practice."

" The schools we have offered a class that teaches the history and culture of Nihon. That's how I learned about it, even if Americans don't do it."

Rain fell silent for a moment. ' _I don't understand much more than that...I took the class but being in ancient Japan is a whole other thing...and...Sesshomaru...'_

" I think we should leave her alone for a while, Kaede-baa-chan." Kagome stood and walked to the far side of the hut, where Sango and Miroku were having a less than calm conversation.

Rain set her stew bowl between her knees and picked up her cup again. ' _Dear Lord, I know that I'm getting into something I know very little about. I need You desperately right now. None of this makes sense. Some of this goes complete against everything I've ever known to be true. I'm now in charge of a jewel that doesn't seem to add up. I don't get this...I don't get this at all...'_

Sesshomaru settling himself next to her pulled her from her prayer. She stared at him, a bit of shock creeping into her face. " Sesshomaru-sama?"

" Are you doing better?" Sesshomaru glanced at her slightly.

" I-I-I guess I must be. I'm not dead anymore." Rain watched the tea leaf scraps whirl around in her cup as she moved it. " Thank you for that."

" You were right about humans being fragile." Sesshomaru lifted an elegant clawed hand to silence Rain when she bristled. " I only knew this from killing those that were in my way. You on the other hand, died to save children. There is much honor in what you did, especially knowing how fragile you are. Most humans I have seen would run from the situation, or just ignore it. People ignoring a situation is why I had to bring Rin back to life. Thank you for keeping the centipede woman busy until I could destroy her."

" It was nothing more than anyone should do."

" But others did not do it. You did. You ran into a situation, knowing nothing about your enemy, only that children needed you. It's stupid, but brave."

Rain frowned. " Don't children matter? There were plenty of capable people around."

" Cowardly people. Some may only think of children as those who help with working their fields."

Rain fiddled with her cup again. "What are you getting at?"

" It seems your ideas of the way the world works, and how it works here are very different." Sesshomaru turned his head toward her.

She nodded slowly. A wry smirk played at the corner of her lips. At that moment, he decided to change his opinion of her. She was attractive, if not downright beautiful. Not mate material, but beautiful for a human. She seemed so tiny, wrapped in a roughly hewn blanket, nervously playing with a tea cup. It didn't seem to matter how inelegant she was sitting, how little she knew about where she was. She was endearing, her large blue eyes watching him through a dark feathering of lashes, her pale complexion. In some ways she was like a child, in some ways a carefree young woman, in some ways as wise the the elderly miko who's house he'd decided to stay in for the time being.

He still couldn't believe this tiny person, so frail seeming, was so formidable in battle. She was completely insane in the way she played with death. She'd minorly and not so minorly wounded him. He was still feeling some aching in his midsection from that. He hadn't been able to lay a finger on her. It didn't seem possible, not as she sat there, trading her tea cup for a bowl of cooling stew, visably shaking.

She looked toward Kaede. When the older miko looked her way she asked politely for something with sugar in it. Sesshomaru cocked an eye brow. ' Sugar? Why would she need sugar?'

Kaede sighed. " I don't have any thing with sugar at this time, child. I'm sorry."

" It's okay. I had meant to buy something when I got to Nihon. I used all of my emergency candy on the trip here." Rain sighed.

Sesshomaru touched her arm slightly. " Why would you need candy?"

" I have problems with my blood sugar. If I don't eat for a while, I can get pretty sick, even pass out." Rain sat her stew bowl down again. " Candy helps everything go back to normal."

" I have never heard of such an ailment."

" It won't be discovered for years." Rain held her hands in front of her and watched them shake. " We've known about it for quite a while in my time."

Sesshomaru reached into his sleeve and produced a small pouch. He took one of her quaking hands and poured a couple of sweets into her palm. " Will that do? I don't think Rin will miss them if she knows they're helping you."

" Yes." she stared at him in disbelief and popped the candies in her mouth. " Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

" It's the least I can do for someone I owe my life...little human friend."

" Me?" she blinked couple times.

" And as my friend, you will help me get what's rightfully mine." Sesshomaru half smirked. " It will be good to finally have the Tetsaiga."

Rain growled her eyes suddenly ablaze. " You don't order friends around! Dumbass!"

She leaped to her feet, storming out of the hut. ' Who does he think I am? His minion?'

She kept running, not know where she was headed, not even caring. She didn't get too far before someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She was face to face with a cold, terrifying Sesshomaru.

"What did you call me?" he hissed in her face.

Rain grimaced, her side feeling like it had been ripped open again. She willed herself to glare right back at him. " You're a dumbass if you think I'm going to just be ordered around like that. You don't own me."

Kaede had leisurely followed them from the hut. From her vantage point on the porch, she sighed. " Not again."

The elderly miko pulled a string of prayer beads from her pock, whisperinga familiar charm . " Those brothers are more alike than they care to admit."

With almost unnerving precision, Kaede threw the prayer beads at Sesshomaru. They spun a few times about the youkai lord's neck then settled. " Rain-chan! Utter a subduing spell!"

Rain's jaw dropped. " What?"

Kagome appeared beside Kaede. " Just say anything!"

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her shoulder. His breath on her face made her mind go blank.

" What say you, wench? " he challenged, a look of amusment stealing across his marble face.

Rain's mind finally returned, and at light speed. '_ What can I say? Sit is taken...roll over is dumb...'_

Rain found her voice. She pulled herself away, wincing as his claws raked her arm. He began to follow her as she backpedaled. Sesshomaru pulled back his arm.

" STAY!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru tried to strike her with the back of his hand, to find himself stuck in that position. Rain pushed him away from her. He dropped to the ground at her feet like an over-turned statue.

" What the hell have you done to me?" he growled.

" A whole lot less than you deserve!" Rain bellowed back. " No wonder you don't have friends. You don't even know what one is. All you know how to do be an arrogant jerk, even to those who could be your friends. You're digusting, Sesshomaru-sama. Gah, you wouldn't even know what a friend is if one came up and bit you on the arm!"

Rain bent over him and sunk her blunt teeth right into his arm. " AND NOW ONE HAS!"

She started to walk away, holding her side gingerly. The spell wore off just enough that Sesshomaru was able to grab her ankle. " Please, Rain, don't..."

She looked down at him coldly. " What do you want?"

" Years of solitude are hard to set aside. Forgive this disgusting Sesshomaru..."

Her eye softened a little. " I forgive you. Now show me I can trust you."

He watch her stride back up to the hut, her head held high, though she still held her side protectively. He sighed deeply. '_ I will show you you can trust me...even if it kills me...'_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaede sat before the fire, once again dishing up her stew for the younger people around her. She glanced around the room, taking in the new editions to her usual group. Rin and Jaken seems content with Shippou as company. It was the other new comers that concerned her the most. It was a strange honor having the lord of the Western lands staying at her house, but he didn't seem to cause any trouble except when it came to Rain.

The young woman looked miserable, curled up in a far corner. She twirled the Yomigae no Tama in one hand, her other holding her bare side as if it still hurt badly. Her dark hair fell over most of her face, which was still streaked with blood and black earth. She seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible.

She glanced across the room at Sesshomaru, who looked like he would throw up any second now. He stared down at his blood-stained clothes, occasionally stealing a glance at Rain. His normally stoic face was etched with hopelessness. It caught her by surprise that this youkai lord, known for caring for no one, even his little ward, would become emotional over a human woman.

Kaede picked up the bowl she just filled and strode over to Rain, who smiled weakly at her.

" Thank you baa-chan." she took the bowl carefully, wincing a bit as her side stretched with the movement. " I really need this right now."

" Are your wounds still hurting, child?" Kaede sat next to her, placing a weathered hand on the young woman's arm.

Rain nodded. " Even though they're healed, it's like they're open again. And then this."

She opened her hand, the Yomigae no Tama glowing softly in her palm. " The centipede woman was after it. Attacking Rin and Shippou was most likely to trap me."

" Such is your plight as the guardian of a jewel. " Kaede sighed. " As for thy pain, I can do nothing. You have the powers of a Tsuwamono miko, that much is clear. I think that the powers of the Tenseiga and thy own powers have bound your wounds to Sesshomaru-sama. Only he can ease thy pain."

Rain's spoon stopped half way to her mouth. " Great. Not that he would ever care. He healed me because he wanted something from me. He still wants the Tetsaiga, the fool."

" Take an old miko's words. " Kaede smiled wryly. " Sesshomaru doesn't want to appear weak. His strength and power have been his only friends. Rin is just a child, Jaken too much a devoted follower. To have a friend like thee, one who knows what a mature friendship is and is not afraid to speak her mind, is very new to him. He doesn't know how to handle himself. Even more, you are a woman. Youkai or not, a pretty little thing like yourself is sure make men fall over themselves."

Rain chuckled dryly. " Like his Royal Coldness would ever thaw out because of me..."

" I believe he's thawed a little, dear child." Kaede motioned to him with her head. " He seems as miserable as you."

Rain glanced over, her eyes hollow for a moment, yet at the sight of Sesshomaru staring defeatedly at his tail, her eye softened. ' _Maybe he can feel...'_

Meanwhile, in a low whisper, Sesshomaru bekoned to Inuyasha and Miroku. He looked deadly serious, yet he also looked sickened. He kept sighing deeply.

Inuyasha, recovering from the shock of his older brother's request, finally spoke. " What do you want from a hanyou and human?"

" Advice." Sesshomaru wasn't blushing on the outside, but inside he was horribly embarrassed.

" About what? " Miroku muttered, surprised to have found his voice.

" Rain. I need advice about Rain."

Inuyasha supressed a laugh. " What, about how you royally screwed up?"

" Or how you've nearly killed her twice now, when all she's done is defend you every time we threaten to kill you?" Miroku added. " She may even like you a bit. If I were you, I'd appreciate the attention you get from her. It's not every day a pretty woman like her just happens to appear, ya' know."

Sesshomaru sighed. " How can I right my wrong?"

" I learned apologizing's a good place to start." Inuyasha began. " It works with Kagome."

" I've never apologized for anything in my life!" Sesshomaru half-cried indignantly, then he faltered. " This would be a good time to start..."

Miroku clapped him on the shoulder. " That's the spirit! Remember, women are different. Be gentle and don't immediatly ask her to bare you children. Give it at least ten minutes."

" I didn't say anything about children!" Sesshomaru bellowed so loudly everyone was staring at him, yet he failed to notice. " Why in the hell would I be asking Rain to bare my children?"

The room fell deathly silent. The only sound was Rain's stew bowl hitting the floor with a hollow clunk. In an instant, Sesshomaru was out the door in a flurry of cloth and fur.

Rain leaped up to follow him, when Miroku caught her arm. " This may not be a good time."

She turned to the monk, giving him a look that froze the blood in everyone's veins. He let go without a word and she slipped into the deepening darkness, leaving everyone either shocked or bewildered.

" Rain is either extremely brave or extremely stupid. " Inuyasha mused.

" Kinda' like you." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

" KAGOME!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rain sprinted after Sesshomaru, cursing her limite running abilities. " Sesshomaru-sama! Wait, please!"

She didn't see him stop and ran smack into him. He caught her as she fell backwards. " Why do you always follow me? Haven't I already tried to kill you twice now? Why do you keep coming back?"

" Because I know there's more to you than they think." she smiled wryly. " You can put me down now."

" What?"

" When you caught me, you lifted me off the the ground."

Sesshomaru looked down, only to confirmed that he had indeed lifted off her feet considerably. With that knowledge, he had no intention of putting her down. Instead he leaped into a tree, balancing skillfully.

Rain grasped the armor around his shoulders for dear life. He wrapped his tail around her to steady her. He chuckled to himself when he saw how wide and frightened her eyes were. ' _Such eerie eyes...damn my rebelling mind...but...she's beautiful to behold.._.'

" What are you doing, Sesshomaru-sama?" her voice floated to him softly.

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly. "I want to apologize for th way I've treated you. I have been far more stupid than I ever thought I could be, all out of my own selfishness."

Rain frowned. " You don't have to..."

He cut her off, but gently. " Yes I do. You saved my life twice. I owe you a great debt for that. And if I hurt you any worse than I already have, Rin would never forgive me. She thinks you're wonderful."

A blush colored the young woman's face. " I..."

" Don't worry." He almost smiled. " Because I owe you such a great debt, I promise I will protect you and that jewel. Not that I have much of a choice..."

He fingered the prayer beads around his neck. " ... but I think that I might protect you even I weren't bound to you...dear little friend..."

" Do you mean it this time?" she looked up at him, her pleading blue eyes catching the moonlight.

" Yes, I do."

Before either knew it, they were asleep in the tree, Rain clutched close to Sesshomaru's chest, completely hidden by soft white fur.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Hey, what's going on here?"

" Sesshomaru likes humans more than we thought."

" I guess she did want to bear his children."

At the sound of those voices, Sesshomaru and Rain snapped awake. Rain pushed herself away from him so quickly, she almost fell from the branch. They stared at eachother for a second, then Rain busted out laughing.

" I just fell asleep." she rolled her eyes. " Why the heck would Sesshomaru want me to bear his children?"

The group just stood there, the girls repressing giggles, the guys smirking. Kaede shook her head, while the children looked bewildered and Jaken less than amused. Finally someone spoke.

" I don't know..." Miroku feigned a moment of deep thought. " Maybe because you're the only one willing?"

Rain leaped from the tree with an animalistic cry, landing on top of the monk, her knees pinning his arms so he could not make her backside public property. She had to force herself to not strangle him.

" I don't know what your problem is," she yelling into his face, " or what everyone else's problem is, but I've had it with these stupid cracks. I fell asleep and so did he. Nothing happened! Probably nothing ever will! We're friends! Just friends."

She let a slightly daze Miroku up and stormed away, in the direction fo the Bone Eater's well, checking her pocket to make sure the Yomigae no Tama was still there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seshomaru, from his perch in the tree, though still having his usual stoic appearence, was completely aghast. He watched Rain tackle the perverted monk then rebuke all there for their insensitve words. It was her words though, that kept echoing through his mind.

' _Nothing happened...Probably nothing ever will...Just friends...Is that it? Is that all we could ever be? Could it be that I want it to be more than that? I have to get a hold of myself! She's just a human...a beautiful human, a delicate balance from the chaotic clash of Fire and Water...Is this the way it is with my little brother and that Kagome girl?'_

He watched her stomp off in the direction of the well she had come from. He tried to make himself stay in the tree, but his body rebelled. He found himself dropping to the ground and following her sweet scent floating about the bushes she crashed through. He was surprised, despite himself, how quickly she dissapeared into the woods. She never seemed formidable when she slept clutched to him, burried in his tail fur. He'd barely slept at first, watching her, trying to convince himself that he was holding her close for warmth, not because he _wanted_ to hold her. He tried to say it was out of concern for a friend's comfort, not that he wanted to feel her body against his. He failed.

Rain's angered scream broke him from his conflicting emotions. He powered through the bushes, desperation clutching at his mind, and his normally lost heart thudding frantically. With due reason, as he found Rain swarmed by three-eyed crow demons. They tore at her clothes, hair and her arms she'd raised to protect her face.

Sesshomaru lost it. Not bothering with a blade, he fell upon the birds, shredding them with a wild, sporatic attack completely uncharacteristic of the composed youkai lord. ' _How dare these wretches touch her!'_

The crow demons that survived scattered, cawing in fear and anger. Rain dropped to the ground, with her knees to her chest, holding her face in her hands. She cried quietly, a little blood slipping between her fingers. Large rips and slashes decorated her black clothing with stripes of white flesh and red blood.

Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her, touching her shoulders gently. " Are you alright, Rain-chan?"

Rain pulled her hands away from her face, revealing a deep gash on her left cheek. " I'm okay, thanks to you. I shouldn't have run off like that with this darn jewel. I know how Kagome must have felt when she first began carrying the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshomaru shook his head. " Yes, but you don't have to worry about your protector going after the jewel himself. I have no wish for either jewel."

He licked his thumb and ran the saliva across her bleeding cheek. " There, sealed."

Rain giggled and touched her cheek. " I didn't know youkai spit could do that."

" How much do you know about me or any other youkai?"

" Very little actually. 'Course, how can you get to know someone when they barely talk to you or try to kill you?"

" Don't worry about it anymore. " Sesshomaru cringed inwardly at the smell of blood from her other wounds he hadn't found yet. " If no one backs you up, then, I, Sesshomaru, will stand beside you. Even..."

He scooped her up gently, pressing his nose into her hair for a fleeting moment. "...carry you when you can't walk on your own."

Rain squeaked, feeling strangely tiny in his arms. ' _Why is he doing this? I thought he didn't like humans...and that I was just some weird exception_...'

Sesshomaru was equally confused, only confused about himself. ' _Why do I just go with these emotions that I had found useless? What power does Rain possess that she can make me feel. . .what do they call it_?'

He wrapped his tail around her, realizing how many times he'd done and how much he enjoyed it. She stroked his tail fun, making a face at the starkly red bloodstains. What she didn't notice was how he tensed up as he surpressed a sound much like a purr.

" Are those really mine?" Her face was aghast, even pale.

Sesshomaru nodded." Your moment of death was in no way peaceful. I was worried you were gone before I really knew you, before you were really here."

" I didn't think I died, but people keep saying that." Rain scrunched up her nose, as Sesshomaru began walking back toward the village. " I hear you calling my name, telling me to hold on. I tried to hold on as best I could but it hurt so much..."

" Was I calling you?"

" You sounded so sad. . . I wanted to answer, but something was in the way. . ." She pressed her head against his shoulder. " I'm sorry I scared you."

At that momemnt the chisel that was Rain smashed through the granite hear of Sesshomaru, allowing blood to flow through his veins, making way for emotions to flood him, emotions he hadn't felt in years. He knew it, he felt it. He loved Rain. She was his first love, his only love, the only love he could dream of. There was only one problem. He had no idea what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

_-Welcome to Chapter Six, one that I should have had done months ago. Please forgive me for my procrastination._

_I never claimed to be Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way shape or form that brilliant, at least at this point in my life. Sesshomaru and all other Inuyasha characters belong to Takahashi-san. Rain, Murasaki-sama and the story line belong to me. _

_The excerpt from the song Rain sings in this chapter is from Todd Agnew's Grace Like Rain. BTW, that's where the title for this fic comes from _

Chapter Six: Tradgedy, Comedy and Smelly Men

Sesshomaru's mind was spinning. '_I should tell her...but no, it's too early. Did she not say we'd only ever be friends? I cannot tell her...even though I know I love her...I have no idea how I'd tell her.'_

Rain giggled lightly. "Will you stop with the tail fur? It tickles!"

Sesshomaru jokingly whipped the end of his tail in her face. "That better?"

"You're starting to talk like me."

"You're starting to annoy me. You're point is what?"

Rain pouted slightly. "My point is, why are you carrying me when I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own?"

Sesshomaru paused right by a large mud puddle. " Are you saying you'd like to be let down. Right here?"

He didn't think he was very believable, but Rain was convinced." Omygosh, don't drop me!"

She threw her arms around his neck, her face slightly panicked. He squeezed her gently, using it as an excuse to take a deep breath to calm himself. Her face that close to his was almost too much to handle.

"I'm not going to drop you. I would sooner drop my weapon in battle than drop you."

Rain blushed a deep pink. Before she could find her voice, they emerged in the clearing they'd left the others in earlier. In frightening unison, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga turned to them, with matching incredulous expressions.

Kagome pushed past the trio and ran up to them. " Rain! What happened to you?"

Several others murmmered their ideas to themselves. A masculine voice muttered something about "rough sex", but neither Rain or Sesshomaru noticed who it was. They chose not to kill any of them.

" I was attacked by crow demons." Rain stated matter-of-factly. " Nothing really big."

Rin appeared from behind Kagome's legs. " But you're hurt, Rain-san."

" I'm okay, Rin-chan. Really." Rain insisted.

Sesshomaru reluctantly set her down to help her prove her point. ' _Rain, you are one stubborn woman...what?'_

He watched her walk over to the other girls, a frown invading his face. Though she hid it well, she limped, favoring her right ankle just enough for him to notice. He had to give her credit, no one else noticed.Without another word, he picked her up again. '_Clever woman.'_

"What the-"

"Why didn't you tell me you had injured your ankle?" He frowned right into her face. Everyone blinked at him.

" 'Cause it isn't!" She cried, trying to wiggle away from him. She ended up over his shoulder with a pout. Then she gasped.

"THE VILLAGE!"

Everyone whirled around. A thick column of smoke rose from the direction of the village.

Inuyasha snarled. " I smell humans that shouldn't be there."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. " And burnig flesh."

No other word was spoken as the rushed for the village. Only disaster greeted them, the village a raging inferno. Kaede stopped in her tracks, eyes glistening with desperate tears.

"My village...my people..."

Rain dropped from Sesshomaru's arms just in time to catch the elderly miko when her knees gave way. She cradled her as the others went to search for survivors, or the people who had set the fire. Sesshomaru stood protectively over them. The scent of strange men was not far from them. They smelled of blood and smoke, but not of death. The scent was steadily getting closer.

Fifty fully armed samurai appeared from the brush, surrounding them. Their commander spied Kaede and signaled an advance. They closed in on the trio, having failed to notice the man who stood over the women was a taiyoukai. They would have thought twice about the advance had they known.

Rain growled audibly. Sesshomaru recognized the look on her face as the one she made before a fight. He wasn't about to let her fight trained samurai though. "Get behind me Rain. This is too much for you."

"Even a taiyoukai shouldn't have to fight samurai alone." She hissed back. " Let me fight with you."

He didn't get th chance to refuse. The samurai fell upon them. Sesshomaru cut through them easily, but the in the rush of men, he lost sight of Rain and Kaede. He growled with every swing of Tokijin, which seemed surprisingly more willing to cooperate with him. ' _You will not harm them, scum!'_

At the sound of the fray, the others joined in, making shorter work of the samurai. When the dust settled, not a single samurai remained, but neither did Rain. Kaede looked panicked.

"She got seperated from me when a samurai attacked me. She pushed me out of the way and I couldn't find the dear child after that."

Sesshomaru caught her scent, mixed with fear and anger, heading off in the the woods. With her scent was blood, smoke and human man.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rain couldn't believe this was happening, but there she was being carried off by a horny samurai. He apparently was more than willing to abandon his comrads in arms for a little fun. All she could do was fume.

' _Are the rips in my shirt in awkward places? Maybe that's my problem. I'm leaving too little to the imagination...that's why I'm being carried off by a cyst with teeth and hair...'_

Normally Rain would been kicking this guy's butt from there to her time, but her lie to Sesshomaru earlier was a big one. Her ankle was killing her. She couldn't stand anymore, let alone get away. In protecting Kaede, she hurt it even more.

The samurai dropped her roughly on a patch of grass. He glanced around to make sure they were alone, then kneeled before her. Rain growled, unwilling to submit to this without a fight. She tried to ignore the pain in her ankle, but as she tried to stand, it made her naseous. She sunk back to the ground as the samurai chuckled dryly at her.

"This will be easier if you'd just behave."

"You will pay for this. I will not let you rape me, jerkoff."

He laughed more, pushing her back down to the ground. He pinned her there, giving one of her breasts an exploratory squeeze. Rain growled a warning, wishing desperately that she could wipe the pleased smirk off his face.

" Those are mine. Get your hands off them." Rain hissed.

The samurai's pleased look did fade, but to a look she wished she had never seen. She felt the sting of his hand across her face. She touched her cheek lightly, feeling the warmth of what would be a mark later. '_This is not happening...God...please...help!'_

Having failed at finding the usual ties that would disrobe her, he liberated her of her top, bra and all, with his side arm. The sudden change in temperature, combined with the unwanted feeling of hands on her chest earned a growl from her once again. When the digusting man leaned down to smash his lips on hers, Rain snapped.

She sunk her teeth into his cheek, managing not to gag as his blood spurted into her mouth. She kneed him as hard as she could, at the same time backhanding him with all the limited strength she had. It was enough to knock him away from her but not much more.

"So the little pale bitch wants to play rough eh?"

Rain snarled. "Damn right!"

She backed up, bracing herself on a tree. Her anger was boiling over. '_I'd rather die than let him touch me again! Lord, give me strength to fight this digusting man!'_

"What's a little unarmed mouse going to do to me? You can't fight me."

"_...fearless now, I trust in God. What can mere mortals do?"_ Rain smiled. " I have someone bigger than you on my side. You can't do anything to me."

" We'll see about that!" The samurai charged her, faltering only slightly as she stood there, looking him dead in the eye as he advanced. Her lack of fear unnerved the man. He was almost upon her when Sesshomaru dropped between them, jamming his hand through the samurai's chest.

Sesshomaru tossed the wretched corpse aside and turned to Rain. She noticed the faint red tint receding from his golden eyes. With an unnerved shudder, she sagged against the tree, crossing her arms over her bare chest. She wanted to say something, but nothing really sounded even remotely normal as she thought about it.

Sesshomaru untied his shoulder armor and set it aside. He then pulled his haori free and handed it to her, along with the red tie that held the armor on. She stared at them blankly.

" Put it on, woman. You cannot run around half naked." He thrust them at her once more. " Besides, you're cold."

Rain gasped, and snatchd the haori away from him, careful to keep one arm clamped around her breasts. " You pervert!"

Sesshomaru politely turned his back. " Well you were just standing there as that insect charged you. This Sesshomaru is male if you remember. They are not easy to ignore."

Rain sighed as she slipped the haori around her and tied it just under the anatomy in question. " Well, they do enter the room before the rest of me."

Sesshomaru turned around when the rustling of fabric ceased. " I'm afraid my haori is a bit too large."

"Or I'm just tiny." Rain rolled her eyes."The sleeves nearly drag on the ground. I thought men from Nihon were supposed to be short and thin."

"Humans maybe." Sesshomaru mused as he scooped her up once more. " I think you will find that youkai are of a different stock."

"I'll say." Rain shook her head. "You're more like the guys back home in America. Tall and a little beefy."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he began walking back to where he agreed to meet the others. " This Sesshomaru has been called many things, but never beefy."

Rain panicked. " I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! It's compliment! Really! I like beefy men! It's means your muscul-YOU LAUGHED!"

"Surprised?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. " I do have a sense of humor and since you like said 'beefy' men, I could not take that as an insult."

Rain's body relaxed in his arms. " Well now that that awkward moment is over, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How do you always find me faster than the others do?"

" I have the nose of an inu, remember? I know your scent well. Your scent has a mild overlay of raspberries and vanilla if I'm not mistaken."

Rain blushed and held a hand to his face. " That's my lotion. I use it on my hands, so it stronger there."

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to inhale her scent deeply, though he knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do at that moment. He hadn't really had time to tell how much lust was attached to his new-found love for her. This would not be an oppertune time to find out either, as they were very alone.

"Indeed, you are correct." he managed to say, hoping she didn't notice the drop in the tone of his voice.

She apparently didn't as she threw out another question. " So that answers part of it, but how do you get here that quickly after finding my scent?"

Relief flooded him as he shifted her so she was more secure in his arms. " This Sesshomaru will show you."

With a blast of power, he shot off the ground, flying smoothly throught the air. Rain buried her face in his shoulder.

"This is nice as long as I don't look down."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The paired joined the rest of the group again, with no shortage of comments about Rain's state of dress being thrown about. Rain surprised everyone when she laughed along with the jeering.

Miroku sided up to her. " So Rain, what happened to your shirt?"

"We lost it." She replied with a sly grin.

Miroku recoiled. " What do you mean?"

"Well there clothes flying everywhere, ya' know. " She smirked. " My shirt was pretty shredded to begin with so it's not a big loss."

Miroku glanced at Sesshomaru then back to Rain. " Did you...no...you...did you?"

Rain slapped the monk on the shoulder. " That's for me to know and you to find out."

Rain limped over to the other women, a pleased look on her face. Kagome met her with wide eyes, Sango a look of horror and Kaede a knowing, albiet strained smile.

"Did you really?" Kagome spat out.

Rain laughed warmly. " Of course not! Sesshomaru-sama just gave me his haori because some perverted samurai cut my shirt off. I also enjoy messing with Miroku's mind."

"Good." Sango made a face. " I'd hate for you to defile yourself like that."

"Gahhh!" Rain shook her head, holding it with one hand. " You put with Inuyasha, you put up with Kouga, why can't you put up with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sango rolled her eyes. " I put up with him. But you don't need ot be messing around with a youkai. You know of how Inuyasha suffered. Would you want a child of yours to end up like him?"

" My gosh Sango!" Rain grabbed the older woman's shoulder and shook her a bit. " I did not have sex with Sesshomaru-sama. I don't plan on it at all!"

Kagome put herself between them. " Besides, even if they did have a kid together, I don't think Sesshomaru would act so stupid about his own child."

" Maybe we should be more concerned with the village." Rain sighed." That's way more important than whether or not Sesshomaru-sama and I were fooling around."

Walking through the charred village was the most heart-wrenching thing Rain could ever remember having done. The other women weren't handling it well. Rain sent them to where Kaede was keeping an eye on Shippou and Rin.

" You guys just relax, ok?" She smiled at their retreating forms.

They had tried not to look eager. She knew how they felt but refused to quit. She tried to concentrate on her job of salvaging useable items, but the victims were impossible to overlook. Not one of the villagers had escaped the flames. The more she saw them, the more she felt responsbile for the massacre. One little girl had fallen close to her doll, as if she had bent to pick it up before she died. Though she was badly burned, it was obvious she had been cut down by a samurai's blade.

" I'll remember you, little one. Would it be ok if I took your doll so that I could remember you and your village?" She clutched the rough hewn doll to her chest, letting her tears flow freely. " If I hadn't have led everyone away, Sesshomaru-sama and the others could have defended your village. You might have had a chance then. Gomenasai..."

Sesshomaru appeared beside her, slightly streaked with charcoal from the burt houses. " Are you alright Rain-chan?"

She shook her head. " I shouldn't have run off. I shouldn't have led you and the others away. This wouldn't have happened if we'd have been here to protect these people. Kaede has no home. All these innocent people died. I could have prevented this little girl from losing her life so early."

Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet, a small smile creeping onto his face. " Do not blame yourself. You cannot save the world on your own. I cannot do anything about the little girl. I has been too long for the Tenseiga's power to work. I do have place where Kaede-baasan can stay though. She wouldn't even be alone. An elderly hanyou woman manages my estate while I am away. She would be excellent company for an elderly miko.The family estate would be an excellent place for everyone to stay, if you like."

"Okay." She smiled weakly." On one condition."

" What is that?"

"That I get to see your smile more often. Not your slight smirk, not the sneaky smile. Just a smile."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga jumped out from behind some nearby rubble, shouting. " AWWW HOW CUTE!"

Rain laughed in an embarrassed fashion, turning various shades of red. Sesshomaru glared at them though he knew it would do little to help their case. Then a sneaky little smile spread across his face.

' _I'll give the idiots something they can really gawk at!'_

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Rain's lips, not long enough to be passionate, not short enough to lack emotion.

Rain squeaked and fell to her knees. She tried to say something, but only more squeaks would come from her mouth. She touched her fingertips to her lips lightly, too stunned to do anything more.

The three jokers shared shocked expressions. Kouga fell over, murmmuring something about irresistable human women. Miroku shook his head, adding his own muttering to Kouga's. Inuyasha looked from his brother to Rain and back again several times.

"Well..." Inuyasha began. " Maybe we should bury the dead now..."

Rain clicked back in " I want to bury the children."

"Sounds good." Miroku choked out, trying to sound normal. " Inuyasha, Kouga would you two dig the graves? Sesshomaru-sama, if you would help me with the adults, then Rain could take care of the kids. This should be done before night fall."

With Miroku organizing everything, they had everyone buried when he predicted they would. Kaede even helped identify people so families could be laid to rest together. Rain said a prayer for every person as the covered them. She couldn't shed tears anymore. She felt so numb from the constant pain deep in her chest. She desperately wanted to send something with them.

Sesshomaru stood in silence with the other mourners, gently supporting Kaede who weeped for all those she had lost. He'd gained respect for the spirited old woman the past few days. He sincerely hoped that she took him up on the offer to live with Tsuki, the hanyou that once was his nurse and now watched over his estate.

He started a bit at the sound of a low feminin voice singing a gentle melody. Everyone turned to find Rain singing with everything in her. The song, though strange to all ears except Kagome's, was sad yet hopeful. She was crying large hot tears, as if every word was pulling them from her heart.

"..._When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing your praise, than when we first begun. Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away_..."

She collapsed to the ground, the sobs shaking her whole body. She pounded her fists into the ground before her. By the time she quit that, there were small fist-sized dents in the dirt. She tried to stop crying with every breath, but the tears just kept coming.' _Get ahold of your self, Rain Freemark...but I can't help but cry...those poor people...is this jewel that powerful that people and youkai would kill to obtain its power?'_

She stretched out in the grass, inhaling deeply. She had to get the stench of charred death out fo her head, yet it wouldn't leaver her alone. She felt so horrible. She desperately tried to agree with Sesshomaru, that she couldn't save the world, but she hadn't wanted to save the world, just a small village.

Sesshomaru let his gaze fall on Rain face down in the grass, cursing in her language, tiny in her misery. At first he had trouble grasping why death was so difficult for her to deal with. People died every day that no one even remembered. But if anything ever happened to Rain. . . he shook the idea from his head.

" Kaede-baasan, are you fine to stand?" He glanced down at the miko who still was leaning on him for support.

Kaede smiled in a watery fashion. " I am fine, Sesshomaru-sama. Go comfort your woman."

Sesshomaru failed at acting indifferent to the old miko's words. It was just too appealing to not feel a twinge of pride. '_My woman. . .I wish I could say Rain is that so easily as Kaede-baasan is able to. . .'_

He kneeled down before her. " Is there something I can do for you, Rain-chan?"

Rain nodded, not looking up from the grass. He could almost taste the salt in her tears that showered the grass benethe her face.

" What is is then?"

Rain nearly launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobs wracking her small frame. " I couldn't save them...I couldn't do anything..."

Sesshomaru froze for a moment. He had never had anyone, not even Rin so boldly embrace him without his prompting before. She shook so hard though, he couldn't help but put his arms around her to ease her back into stillness. He said nothing. There were no words for that moment.

From a small distance away, Inuyasha and Kagome observed the awkward couple. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist protectively as they watched the scene unfold. Kagome knew it was to ward off Kouga and was thrilled that Inuyasha was so protective of her.

"Would you look at that." Kagome made a half confused face. "How does she do it?"

Inuyasha was equally perplexed. "I don't know who's more insane, Rain or my brother. What does he have to gain in stringing her along?"

"I don't think he is stringing her along." Kagome tilted her head to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder."He didn't care at all about humans until he met Rin. Now he's met Rain and seems to care about her. I think we should call it good for now."

"Yeah but no of us want him to hurt her." Inuyasha rested his head on hers. "She stood up for us against him. It should have been her death. I swear I'll rip him apart if he hurts her."

Kagome smiled softly. "You sound more like Rain's older brother than Sesshomaru's younger brother."

Inuyasha pulled her closer. " Well someone has to do that for her. She's like a little sister, with that kinda' kid-like cutness."

Kagome pouted." Good thing you put it that way, dog-boy, or I might get jealous."

He chuckled, kissing her forhead. "Quiet woman, you know I don't think of anyone else like I do you."

"Not even Kikyo?" Kagome's eyes locked on his pleadingly.

"Kikyo who?" He grinned as they turned back to the still embracing pair. "It's hard to believe that that's the same youkai that tried to kill me for the Tetsuaiga, and made me think he brought my mother back to life."

"Yeah, you look at him with Rain and you'd never guess he hated humans."

"I wouldn't go as far to say that, but something has changed."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Though both youkai and hanyou offered to fly their human and a child, the women insisted the walk so they could find some enjoyment from the less than perfect day. It was a beautiful evening, as if the sky was trying to make up for the atrocity that had happened benethe it.

It was a pleasant change for the women. Kagome and Sango strode in tandem, giggling at the sight of Kaede fast asleep on Kilala's back with the children. They couldn't blame her though. She had been hit hardest out of all of them. The men strode almost tiredly, though none of them wanted to show it. Rain, in great contrast to them, was frolicking about in her bare feet, swinging her knee-high boots at her sides. She whirled about occasionally, Sesshomaru's haori dancing with her.

She skipped up to Sesshomaru, humming a seemingly random tune. "Cheer up gloomy one!"

"What makes you so happy?" He gave her a sideways glance. "Were you not sobbing hysterically ten minutes ago?"

Rain had to think about it for a moment, yet came up with the simplest answer. " I just am."

"I should have guessed that you would be one to recover quickly." He stated indifferently, putting up a front after the embrace from earlier. " And that you would need no reason to be happy."

"Why would she need an excuse, elder dog turd?" Kouga interjected, suddenly on the the other side of Rain.

Rain suddenly felt tinier than ever between between the two men. Sesshomaru was quite taller than she was, Kouga only slightly shorter. He was also wider, but she could easily fit in either man's shadow. For some reason, it made her uneasy.

Sesshomaru snorted, bringing her back the conversation. " She does not need a reason to be herself, wolf breath. Rain is free to feel as she pleases. You mask your intentions only slightly better than my brother."

Rain shuddered at the last part of the taiyoukai's retort. It was no mere observation, but a cold calculated warning. Though he had not said the words, he'd clearly told the wolf youkai to back off. '_What the heck is wrong with these two?'_

Rain yawned and stretched a bit. This proved enough to silence the men. They continued walking, Rain samwiched between them. If one moved closer, so did the other. She got the distinct feeling something really important was going on. She just wished she knew what the important thing was.

Sesshomaru buried his anger deep in his smouldering depths, though when he discovered Kouga giving off an intense wave of pheremones, he grew far more agitated. '_How dare that piece of wolf shit move in on my Rain...'_

Inuyasha, walking with the others that were still awake, stopped in his tracks. "We have a really big problem."

Kagome frowned. " What's wrong? I know Sesshomaru and Kouga don't seem to like eachother much at this point but that's not that bad."

Miroku sighed. "Does this have anything to do with Kouga's sudden interest in Rain?"

Inuyasha nodded. He paused, waiting for the others do get out of hearing range. "Kouga did mention he like the look of her, but I didn't think he'd be waging a scent war with my brother about it. It's for the most part a harmless way of settling territorial issues between male youkai."

Kagome chuckled. "Don't tell me. The smelliest one wins?"

Inuyasha half glared at her. " Yeah, basically. But that's not the problem."

It was Sango's turn to scoff."What could be worse than being stuck between two youkai in the mood?"

Inuyasha gulped. " Rain is a beacon for male youkai right now. She's in the early stages of heat."


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome to Chapter Seven! Thank you so much to those who've been reading my fanfic. It's so wonderful to know that a fic I wrote to keep myself sane while stuck with my grandmother and two younger cousins for an entire summer is appreciated._

_Things are starting to pick up for the gang. There will be some more adult situations soon. No lemons or limes, just horny youkai who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. I thought I'd warn you all though, just in case._

_A Quick Translation Note: In this Chapter, Rain sings the first chorus of Fukai Mori, the second ending song of the Inuyasha anime. For those who may not know what this means here's the translation: "...As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out..."_

_Also, occasionally Sesshomaru refers to Rain using the word "koi". If you didn't know, he's not calling her a carp. Rather, as I understand it, its the Japanese equivalent of calling someone "love" or "dear". Though I don't think Rain would mind being called a carp, if it was Sesshomaru calling her that._

_I wish I was Rumiko Takahashi sometimes but I'm not. She owns Inuyasha and the other characters. Rain, Murasaki-sama, and the Tsuwamono miko are my brainchildren._

_This chapter was just aching to be written, so it's a bit shorter than I intended. Gomen!_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter Seven: Scent of a Warrior Woman

Upon Inuyasha's hurried request, the group made camp for the night. The hanyou sighed deeply, his mind going a million different directions. ' _Okay, maybe I'm being ridiculous but this will make it easier to keep an eye on Rain. Kagome's with her right now, but faced with horny youkai...there's only so much Kagome's presence can do...'_

Even with Kilala, Sango and Kagome surrounding the poor woman, things did not look good. The two youkai men in question kept inching closer to the pheromone-drenched Rain. They were all going to need sleep sometime and she would be most vulnerable then. They'd have to set a watch of course, but how would he explain to the two troublemakers that they wouldn't be standing that watch?

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve." Maybe you should talk to Sesshomaru-sama. He seems to be handling this better than Kouga-kun."

Inuyasha snorted. " He only looks it. If it weren't for that emotionless face, he'd be drooling. He's giving off more than twice the scent Kouga is. He means business."

"Still," Kagome sighed, "you should let him know that it's obvious what's going on, even without the smell. Maybe he can better control himself then. Either way, I'm telling Rain. She'd be upset if something happened out of the blue."

Inuyasha agreed and pushed himself up off the log they were settled on. He strode over to his brother cautiously. "Hey, Oniisan?"

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped, glaring at him.

"I need to talk to you about Rain." Inuyasha settled himself next to the youkai, just out of reach.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eye, clearly agitated. " What about Rain-chan?"

"Why are you waging a scent war with Kouga over her?"

"That wolf bastard needs to leave her alone." Sesshomaru growled, clenching his fists so hard, blood trickled from his palms.

Alarm flooded the hanyou. '_Sesshomaru never loses his cool like this...never outwardly calls someone a bastard...except for me...'_

"Relax, Oniisan." Inuyasha gestured toward Rain. " She has no idea what's going on. You acting like this is making her nervous. She can't smell the things you can, remember? The poor girl doesn't even know she's in heat!"

"How could she not know?"

"It's too early. From what Kagome said, human women can only guess at when it happens. And its not like she'd ever think about smelling differently, even if she's been mature for a while."

Sesshomaru unclenched his hands, staring at Rain through the veil of his hair. " I often forget she's not youkai."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome scooted closer to Rain, handing the older woman a ramen cup. " Howya' feeling, Neechan?"

Rain sighed. "What the heck is going on here? Everyone's either cranky or nervous."

"When is it that time of the month for you?"

Rain's eyebrows flew into her hairline. "Kagome-chan?"

"Just tell me!" Kagome rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Next week I believe. Why?"

"Inuyasha's right. The reason that Sesshomaru-sama and Kouga-kun are cranky is because they're giving off a ton of pheromones. They're scent warring over you...because you're in heat."

"Crap!" Rain cried. "I didn't even think about that, with their canine noses."

"Inuyasha's worried other youkai will attracted to you as well."

Rain slumped over so far she fell off the log she was on. " That's just what I need now. A bunch of horny youkai men after me. Why dontcha' just slather me in teriyaki sauce and tie me to a try with a sign that says 'Fresh Meat'!"

"I am so glad you're being sarcastic. I'm going to finish dinner. Stay alert, ok?"

Rain nodded. She glanced over a Sesshomaru, brow knitting. '_Why would be he be scent challenging Kouga over me? He'd never be interested in very human me!'_

She sighed, digging into her ramen, relishing the temporary silence. She kept picturing herself tied to that tree just as she said. She let her mind wander a bit. She brought it back quickly when it found an image of Sesshomaru licking the teriyaki sauce off her neck. '_Don't tell me their pheromones are effecting me...'_

She didn't want to think about it but she knew she was in greater danger than ever. '_I trust Sesshomaru...he's saved my life twice now. Kouga-san isn't a bad guy and the others trust him... but me being in heat changes everything. Those two could end up hurting each other if this continues...and the winner would feel entitled to me. I can't believe I'm just a campsite's length away from losing my virginity against my will...and I'd probably die in the process...'_

She shuddered deeply, far more disturbed that she cared to be. She didn't even dare raise her head out of fear that either man would interpret her gaze as permission to take her. '_Just as I had thought...once again...my beauty is bringing me pain...'_

Sesshomaru watched Rain quietly eating her ramen with a look of intense pain. Her eyes never left the seasoned noodles. Her intoxicating scent was laced with deep-seated fear, fear of what he'd heard Kagome tell her. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped but it was hard to not hear her nearly shout about tying her to a tree with teriyaki sauce. Only his years of emotional control prevented him from dwelling on that visual.

He hated being her greatest danger at that moment. He not let Kouga touch her, so he would be the threat to her innocence. He didn't wish to hurt her but his youkai instincts were not so easily tossed aside. She was a strong human, but human no less. His ravaging would kill her. It took all his will power to stay where he was. He would have to guard her from afar. She could still be his even if he couldn't be near her at times. He'd be a jealous guard, keeping her for himself if she'd have him. If not, than for the lucky fool she chose to be her mate. His honor would accept nothing less.

She curled up against the tree behind her, an eerie contrast against the deep brown bark. Only the white fabric of his haori hinted that she had any color at all. She sighed deeply. Only then did Sesshomaru allow himself to mull over her features, ignoring once more the image of her tied to the tree she rested on.He focused instead on committing her difference from the other women to memory. He vaguely recalled Rain saying that she came from another country. Kagome referred to her as Amerikajin. He wondered if all women in Amerika were like his Rain. The only thing he really knew was the youkai men resembled the men she was used to seeing.

Over the nervous hum of chatter from the others, he heard her singing softly. His sharp ears picked up the words, surprisingly in his language.

"...Boku-tachi wa, ikiru hodoni nakushite'ku, sukoshi zutsu, itsuwari ya uso wo matoi, tachisukumu koe mo naku..."

He'd had it. He was going over to her. If he had to kill himself to protect her innocence then he would. There was just no two ways about it.

Rain's breath caught as Sesshomaru approached cautiously. She noticed he carried himself differently than normal, as if he was trying to be bigger and smaller at the same time. '_He looks as conflicted as I feel...but so gorgeous...'_

A pair of arms reached around the tree, pulling her roughly into the brush behind. In that split second she wondered why no one noticed whatever it was that grabbed her.

Her captor handled her roughly as it crashed through the bushes. She wanted to scream but the hand on her throat stopped that idea cold. The frantic camp sounds had become hopelessly faint.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru cursed angrily. He was trying so much not to appear threatening that he had not be close enough to snatch her away from the hands stole her. Rain's scent had dulled his sense more than he'd thought. At his strangled cry, the entire camp was on full alert.

Without a word, they all took off after Rain, fully armed. Sesshomaru was strangely glad he wasn't alone this time. He could keep his wits about him this time rather than charge in, in his demon form. That was the last thing he wanted his scared human woman to see. She'd have to believe he was dangerous and leave him forever.

Kagome, from her perch on Inuyasha's back, watched the youkai lord as he ran a gamut of unreadable emotions. '_Why didn't he smell whatever that was? I felt their presence and saw Rain's aura shift into panic...'_

The bellowing scream of something in pain reached everyone's' ears, followed by Rain's acid-dripping cry of anger. Sesshomaru sped up and even Inuyasha was hard-pressed to keep up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rain had had enough of being carried away. She pulled her head back, freeing her neck and sunk her teeth into its arm. She spit its blood from her mouth as it dropped her, howling in pain.

She dropped to the ground with a thud, staying low so she could crawl away. Her captor slammed its foot on to her back. She cried out in anger and pain, groping blindly at her the leg that pinned her. She panicked, realizing it wasn't a foot but a tentacle that held her down.

A deep voice rumbled at her. "You need to behave. I hate to be rough with you. I need you in perfect condition for what I have planned."

Rain squeaked in reply. She could fight anymore. Her fall has re-injured her ankle. Her blood was boiling in anger, but she felt exhausted. When a tentacle wrapped around her waist, she could barely manage to squirm in protest. More tentacles wrapped about her, completely immobilizing her. She growled with what energy she had left.

"Hush now, lovely one."

Rain squeezed her eye shut, praying frantically for help. The answer she was received was simply "Wait, dear heart."

Her captor stopped at the beginning of a dense miasma. She forced her stomach back to where it belonged, the aura of evil thick in the air. Shikon shards made their presence know to her as well.

Her captor took her into a large manor house and dropped her onto a pile of what she hoped were pillows. Something in the dark approached her, faintly glowing red eyes locked on her.

"Who's there?" Her voice quivered slightly.

It moved closer to her, hot breath spreading across her face. "I am Naraku."

"W-what do you want with me?" She turned her face away from creature she'd only heard about.

Naraku chuckled coldly." Well lovely one, first I need that little jewel you're carrying."

He ran his hand down her side. It lingered on her hip before he reached into her pants pocket. The faintly glowing jewel lit his smirk as he handed it off to the thing that had captured her.

"Well now you have that..."Rain gulped.

"Indeed I do." He leaned closer to her." And I have you."

His hands found her body again, this time running them up her sides, under the haori. Rain summoned her strength and smacked the face before her.

"Don't you dare!"

Tentacles twisted around her limbs, pinning her down. She struggled desperately, only succeeding in earning a self-assured chortle from Naraku, who was free to finish removing the haori.

"I will say you have exceeded my expectations."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The group wasn't surprised to find the ring of miasma around Naraku's fortress closed. It took them far too long in Sesshomaru's opinion, to break the barrier. Once entering the miasma though, his sense of smell felt painfully dulled. Inuyasha nodded to him, confirming that he was having the same difficulty.

Their ears were not suffering the same fate when a feminine voice pierced the air.

"NO! STOP!"

The fortress walls they were approaching crumble to the ground. Out of the dust hobbled Rain, blood running down her bare chest. The shredded haori hung around her shoulders. She held out her arm for balance, her other hand desperately clinging to her undone pants.

Sesshomaru ran to her, scooping her up. "Rain-chan!"

She looked up weakly, her eyes puffy and red, giving away shed tears. "I broke it..."

"What? What did he do to you?"

"...he took the jewel...I broke it getting away..." She opened her hand, little slivers of red resting in her palm.

Sesshomaru looked sickened, smelling her blood on the shards. He glanced at her bloodied chest only to discover the reason. Many small shards of the Yomigae no Tama were imbedded in her flesh. There were a few holes bleeding freely from where she pulled them out.

"Gomenas-"She passed out in his arms, but her face still locked in a look of agony.

"We should get out of here before Naraku's puppets find us." Kagome called out. "There is some headed this way."

The group fled the compound. As the left the miasma barrier, a scent from Rain's body brought a growl up from Sesshomaru's depths. '_Damn him! How dare he touch her...'_

88888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru and Kaede wore matching grim faces as the elderly miko cleaned the younger woman's wounds. Though she said nothing, Sesshomaru was sure Kaede knew what had happened before Rain staggered out of Naraku's fortress.

"Is she all right to bathe?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice small.

Kaede nodded solemnly. "Just make sure all the soap is rinsed from the poor child's wounds. I shall tell the others that she will be fine."

Sesshomaru nodded and helped Kaede to the door. She cast a knowing gaze over her shoulder.

"Take care of her Sesshomaru-sama. She needs it."

Sesshomaru kneeled next to Rain, stilled unconscious on a futon. "Gomennasai, koi. I did not make it time to protect you."

He pushed a tight curl from her face. " You are so beautiful, Rain-chan. How could anyone want to harm you?"

He lifted her slowly, wishing more than anything she would open her eyes. She was so limp in his arms, but at least he could still feel her heartbeat. '_Not like before...not like when I almost lost her...'_

He padded softly to his private bath. Tsuki had laid out everything he would need earlier. He set her down with a towel under her head as a pillow and changed into a plain yukata.

"You've probably seen enough naked man today, ne? No need to make it worse should you wake up."

He pulled the blood stained clothing away from her battered body and folded them into laundry basket. "Tsuki will have the laundry women clean what's left of your clothes. It's really just your tight hakama that survived."

He sighed deeply. "I'm going to wash you now. You'll feel much better. This Sesshomaru is sure of it."

He gently began scrub the dirt and blood off of her skin. He was surprised to find that the skin that didn't see daylight often was even paler. "I had no idea you actually had a tan, koi. It would have been better to find out under better circumstances though. Don't fret. I'll make sure that the scent of that vile monster is gone. I do not doubt that even you could smell him."

He leaned her against him as he worked a treatment into her hair. "Your hair is amazing. I had no idea that curls happened naturally. Just one more thing that makes you so unusual."

It bothered him that she didn't wake up even when he poured cold water over her. Any other person would have snapped to almost immediately. She did get goose bumps though, all along her arms.

"How strange. I never noticed you had freckles on your arms. They're very cute."

Sesshomaru stepped in the the spring-fed bath, still holding her to his body. Rain's skin flushed a sakura pink as the warm water enveloped her. He leaned his head down by hers, kissing her cheek lightly.

"This Sesshomaru would like it much if you would wake up. Don't go anywhere I cannot follow."


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Chapter 8! Thanks again to everyone who read this fic. I'm still surprised every time I see how many times it's been viewed. Thanks sooooo very much!

It's been a while since I updated, and I'm working on a few more fanfics right now. Check them out when they're up if you'd like

As always, I am not Rumiko Takahashi. I am an unpublished American woman and Inuyasha fan who spends way too much time in her head. The only parts of this fanfic that are mine Rain, Murasaki-sama and her Tsuwamono Miko, and the soon-to-be-fully-introduced Tsuki.

Note: A historic metaphor for drunkenness in Japan was skittering wind-blown leaves. This will show up occasionally, this chapter being the first. Sesshomaru is usually going to be the one referencing it as he is an educated man and thus most likely to know the reference.

K.C. really was my cat. He was like my little brother since we'd grown up together, so I couldn't resist putting in a small tribute to him in this fanfic. Rest in peace Meowsa boy (10/88-2/2/08)

Happy Reading

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8: Down the Well and Into His Arms

Dreamscape

The acrid smell of sweat. Bitter salt-laced tears running down her neck. Strangled cries of anger and fear mingled with strained groans. Pain. All she could feel was pain. She fought. She willed her limbs to move, to beat against her attacker.

It was funny. She never knew fear was a tangible thing yet she was fighting it at that moment. She was not about to let this demon finish what he started. She tasted blood, knowing it wasn't her own. She'd bitten the demon and wouldn't let go.

More pain. It didn't matter to her. 'I'd rather be dead…'

She screamed with all that was in her as the walls around her crumbled. A blinding flash with sharper pain…

Rain woke up screaming, hot tears cascading down her warm cheeks. She struggled to breathe, hands clasped her chest to keep her heart from beating its way out. She struggled against the covers and found herself on the floor with a dull thud.

The wall screen slid open, Sesshomaru sliding in with his usual elegance. He scooped her up and set her back on the futon she'd fallen off of.

"You must be more careful, Rain-chan." He whispered. "You don't want to reopen your wounds, now do you?"

Rain swallowed the lump forming her throat from crying. She curled into a little ball, only a whimper escaping from her. She buried her face in the blankets.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to her. "You were screaming. Were you remembering Naraku?"

She nodded, not saying a word. She curled tighter; trying to drown her pain in blankets and tears. 'How does he know…does he know…I bet that nose of his told him everything…I want to die…'

"Do you wish me to stay?"

She answered with a nod once more, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. He was in fresh clothes, but the bloodstains on his hair and tail were still there. His gossamer hair fell around his face, casting moonlit shadows on his form. She smiled in her mind. He was still imposing, but there was not a shred of the threatening Sesshomaru she'd seen so often.

"Please stay, Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice was barely a whisper yet she knew his youkai ears picked it up just fine. " I don't want to be alone. The walls close in and haunt me when I'm alone."

"You do not have to worry about that. I have nowhere to be but right here. That aside, how are you feeling? You've been asleep for three days."

"Three days, eh?" Rain turned over on her stomach, stretching slightly.

Sesshomaru's breath caught. In the moments Rain spent taking in how long she'd been out, his eyes followed the curve of her back all the way down her form, remembering that he had seen her in all her naked glory despite the wounds. He blushed, glad for the low light of the room to mask the pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Did you just space out on me?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know what this 'spacing out' you speak of is."

Rain stuck her tongue out at him slightly. " I was going to answer your question about how I'm doing."

He leaned down, closer to her face. "Do tell."

Rain traced the pattern in the blanket. "I feel just like I did when I was little. Miserable. Alone. Disgusting."

"Why would you feel that way?" 'Especially disgusting of all things…'

She looked away. "It's kinda' normal for a woman whose been…hurt…"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. He knew it was normal for men of his time, youkai and human alike to reject a woman who had been taken against her will. It came as a surprise that women themselves felt like that. It was no wonder those he'd known of had settled so easily in to believing themselves defiled.

"This would bother me more, but it wasn't the first time something like this has happened."

"Someone else has done such a thing to you?" Shock invaded Sesshomaru's face. " How dare they!"

"So you do know what Naraku did to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive in time, Rain-chan. I would have torn him apart for even breathing in your direction."

Rain gave him a small smile. "You got me out. That's what matters. Not like before."

Rain felt new hot tears roll down her cheeks. 'Why am I telling him this? No one believed me before…'

A voice in her head chimed in, one she was always glad for. 'Sesshomaru has no reason not to believe you. You trust him with you life, but not your past?'

'Okay, okay. You're right as always Lord…'

"The person who hurt me before was a family friend who came to live with my dad and step-mom. I only visited them every other weekend. After my dad married my step-mom, I was just there because I had to be, by law. More often then not, they'd go off and do their own thing, leaving me with that man. I told my dad and step-mom about it but they didn't believe me. My mom did, but there was only so much she could do, since she was pretty poor at the time. It didn't stop until I realized I was big enough to fight back."

Sesshomaru did his best to keep his jaw off the ground. 'Such honesty…I'm honored.'

Rain leaned back down onto the futon. "So now you know."

He felt a bubble of anger rise from his gut. "I cannot believe your own family would be so neglectful."

"I don't consider my dad and step-mom my family anymore."

'She not that different from myself…hurt by family…betrayed by the people she thought she could trust…'

"Not to change the subject too abruptly, but dinner should be starting soon. Would you like something brought here, or would you like to join the others?"

Rain yawned a bit. She was desperately hungry, but she also wasn't sure she could make it anywhere on her own steam. 'Darn hypoglycemia…I just wanted to lay here for a while…'

"I think I should go. I haven't eaten in a while. I'd rather not pass out again." She pushed herself into a shaky sitting position, only to fall right back down. " Okay, so I may need a little help."

Sesshomaru smirked. "That's the first time you've actually asked for help. I'm impressed."

He smiled as he scooped her up, blankets and all. " You've had quite the ordeal. I will gladly carry you to the dining hall."

Rain felt the effects of her fast as Sesshomaru padded through the door, only the whisper of cloth hinting at his movement. As he glided through countless corridors, she was glad she hadn't tried to make it through the fortress herself.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, noting a scent she couldn't place on the fabric of his haori. She sighed softly, sinking into semi-startling comfort in the taiyoukai's arms.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn?"

"Thanks for listening. You're the only person I've told besides my mom."

"I'm honored that you trusted me with your past."

Rain grinned. "Are all youkai such smooth-talkers or is it a Sesshomaru-brand thing?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

If Rain had felt awkward with chopstick before her long nap, it only was worse. Her hands shook terribly, making it nearly impossible to pick up anything. With a cry of frustration, she stabbed a piece of fish and popped in her mouth. The chopstick hung out of her mouth as she frowned. This earned a laugh from everyone; even a hoarse chuckled from Sesshomaru.

"I do better with sushi." She grumbled. " Its not my fault I come from a place where we stab our food. Pardon my American manners."

Shippou, who had already ripped through his dinner, moved to stab something off of Rain's plate. Faster than anyone had ever seen her move, she pinned his paw to the table. She chastised him gently.

"Unless you plan on sharing your food Shippou-chan, you'd better not do that. Everyone's had a rough day. I don't speak for everyone, but I definitely want my food."

Shippou stared at her, blinking a few times.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat slightly. " When you are finished Rain-chan, I have something for you."

Kouga growled from across the table. "What do you have in mind, elder dog turd? Don't you think she's been through enough today without you making advances like a horny pup?"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the wolf. "I would never think of such a terrible thing. This Sesshomaru has honor, unlike you, wolf breath. Besides, I didn't see you charging into Naraku's lair to save Rain-chan."

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not right here?" Rain pleaded, tapping her chopstick on the table, clearly annoyed.

"You're the one who let his damn puppet catch her! " Kouga snapped back. "If you hadn't been so punch-drunk on her scent, you would have noticed it!"

"Still in the room." Rain snarled, tapping her chopsticks harder.

"Like a wolf bastard like yourself would have cared that she was hurting! Your advances made her isolate herself from the rest of the camp in the first place! You know nothing!" Sesshomaru moved to stand.

Rain leaped up from her cushion. " SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The air snapped with tangible energy as Rain tossed her chopsticks across the table. Though her legs protested, she willed them to move. She ran blindly, rushing through the unfamiliar hallways. She skidded to the nearest open door, slamming the wall screen behind her.

She plopped down in the middle of the empty room, tracing the scars on the floor. 'Must be a dojo then…'

She sighed deeply, talking to herself. " If I were getting paid for sighs, I could buy Japan. Why the heck did they have to do that? Gah, I don't want anyone fighting over me. ME OF ALL PEOPLE! They need to grow up. Not that my performance wasn't exactly mature either."

"Actually it was exactly what those idiots needed." A voice called from the doorway. It was Kagome, shaking her head at the memory of the dinner mess. "They both feel bad now. Kouga is in a slight bit of pain too. You hit him with your chopsticks."

Rain chuckled. "I can't use them the right way but at least I can use them as weapons."

Kagome smiled as she settled on the floor next to the older girl. " I had a good laugh about it. Kouga used to be all over me not so long ago. I know this is terrible, but I'm kinda' glad he shifted his attention away from me. I just wish the receiver wasn't you."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't make Sesshomaru go nuts." Rain stared at the floor in front of her.

"Well he did save you from rape twice. He's been the one protecting you."

Rain's head dropped further. Tears she'd hoped she wouldn't have welled up. "Only once."

"What? You don't mean…Rain-nee-chan…he…"

"Yeah…"

Kagome wrapped her arm around Rain's shoulders. " Wanna' go back to our time? I know it's not your home, but at least you'd be away from some of this mess."

Rain nodded solemnly. "We should probably do our work too. No doubt we're both pretty behind."

Kagome gave her shoulders one last squeeze and rose. "I'll let everyone know. I'll ask Kilala if she'd take us to the well. It's a bit of a jaunt from here."

The younger woman paused on her way out the door. "We won't let anything like that happen to you again. Even Inuyasha is concerned about you. Don't give up. This life you now share with us is hard, but as long as we're together, it will be ok."

Rain nodded and fixed her eyes on the floor again as Kagome shut the screen. She sat for a while, losing all track of time or coherent thought. She traced the scars on the floor with her fingertips, wondering on and off which ones were from claws and which from blades. The wall screen sliding open broke her form her trance.

"Kagome, did you-" She turned to see Sesshomaru standing almost hesitantly in the doorway. "Sorry, I thought you were Kagome."

"I thought you would." He murmured softly. "She told me you would be going back to your time with her."

She studied his face for a moment. "Does that bother you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Should it bother me? You're an independent woman. Whether you stay or go is your choice alone." He tilted his head away from her. " Will you be coming back?"

"Of course I will come back!" She stood, approaching him silently. "I annihilated the Yomigae no Tama. There are more pieces out there than what was in me. That jewel was entrusted to me, the last of the Tsuwamono miko. I have to get the missing pieces back."

He nodded silently. 'Is that the only reason she's going to return? What about…me?"

"Of course, I can't shirk my duty to Kagome. She's my sister miko." Her face hardened with determination. " I just know that she and I were supposed to work together on this quest thing."

Sesshomaru caught his jaw mid-fall. "Why do you feel you must protect Kagome? Inuyasha never leaves her."

She sighed heavily. "Protecting the people I care about means more to me than my own life. I've been losing wonderful people all my life. The first funeral I attended was when I was a month old. Life is so fragile, so tenuous. What if something happens and Inuyasha can't get to her? I will not stand by and watch her die. Not when I can do something. I will protect the ones I love, even if it costs me my life."

"It's not your job, Rain-chan." He stepped closer to her, a small smile on his lips. " I know that none of us would not appreciate your offer though. You are to sense those shards. Leave the enemies to those of us with no other roles in the quest but to protect."

Rain's eyes went wide. "You don't have to do that. You've saved my life plenty of times. Aren't we more than even?"

"This Sesshomaru is not doing this to pay off a debt." He shook his head, his smile becoming more a smirk. "You've done more than your share of saving.. You only attacked me because I threaten innocent people, not because I am youkai. You know when to fight and when to cry. Few warriors can boast such a thing. I will go as far as to say you are the first real friend I've ever had my entire life. And I . . . "

Sesshomaru's heart seemed to leap into his throat, a feeling he hadn't thought possible considering he hadn't felt his heart in years. 'Just tell her fool! The worst she can do is say she doesn't feel the same . . .'

" And you what?" Rain tilted her head curiously.

" I had something made for you." His hands flew to his side where another katana was tied around his waist. " This is for the times that even I cannot be present to protect you."

He handed her the katana with a slight nod of his head. Rain did the same as she took it from his hands, hoping it was the right reaction. The scabbard was simple black lacquer with silver toned accents, the hilt wrapped in soft blue material. With shaking hands, she pulled the katana from the scabbard, gasping at its appearance.

The blade was straight rather than curved in the style of sword ninja carried but that wasn't the surprising part. The blade was incredibly pale, almost transparent. She reached out to touch it and gasped once more when her fingers ghosted right through it.

"How…what… ner?" Rain sputtered, poking her finger through the blade a few more times.

" Totosai made it on request just for you. He added you hair and blood so that it responds to you only, though the fang that makes up the majority of it is my own."

" How in the world…"

" How can you put your fingers through it?" Sesshomaru smiled. " Totosai is a master sword smith. I only described your skills and tendency to harm yourself as much as your opponent. He made your sword accordingly. It cannot harm you and only harms those you wish it to. I am most impressed though, that he matched the colors of the sword to the lady."

Rain chuckled slightly, re-sheathing the blade. " Are you sure you didn't describe more than just my skills and bad habits?"

She laughed more readily this time, and leaped up, wrapping him in a hug. " Arigato Sesshomaru-sama."

He returned the embrace tentatively, as if holding on too tightly would make her disappear. " Think nothing of it. I only wish your safe return, both to your time and this. Kagome and Kilala are waiting with your things. I've made a passage for the three of you to pass through the barrier."

She broke the embrace, stepping away slightly. In the darkness of the dojo, Sesshomaru once more reminded himself she was human, a powerful Tsuwamono miko, but still human. It was too easy for him to see her as a female youkai. None of that could stop him from seeing her as the most beautiful creature that ever lived and he loved none but her. Now if only he could tell her that, everything would be perfect.

Rain gazed up at him, her face once again locked in an expression he could not read. Whatever she was meaning by it, he didn't wish for her to stop looking at him. Her scent, her eyes, her presence, everything about her made him feel like skittering leaves in the wind.

A flush rushed up Rain's cheeks as the taiyoukai continued to stare into her eyes, conflicting emotions fluttering through his own. She was getting used to his limited palette of facial expression. The face he made at that moment was information overload. She barely managed to pull herself away from the amber gaze.

She started for the door slowly, wading through the tension that had enveloped them. She was already in the doorway when she turned, eye to eye with Sesshomaru. Not wasting another moment, she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared down the hall with a dramatic wave of his over-sized kimono she still wore.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rain didn't remember when she hit the futon on Kagome's floor. She barely remembered meeting Kagome's family. Kagome's mother has fussed over both of them for a while. She thought she might have eaten something before there was no memory at all. Her throat was very dry as she broke out of her deep sleep. She thought it was actually making scratching noises until she spied Kagome frantically attacking her homework.

"Kagome-chan?" She croaked, surprised that her normally low but feminine voice sounded downright male.

Kagome spun her desk chair around so quickly she almost tipped it. "Rain-neechan! You're up! Do you want some water? You sound awful."

Rain nodded " I sound like a man…"

Kagome handed her a large green water bottle. " Mom found it in your luggage and filled it every day since we returned."

Rain sat up cross-legged and took a sip of water. "I'll have to thank her. How long have I been out?"

"About a week."

"WHAT?!" Rain struggled not to throw the bottle across the room in her surprise.

"We couldn't get you to wake up for anything." Kagome chuckled. "Even Buyo over there tried to wake you up in his own way. He slept on your head most of the week."

Rain smiled at the pudgy feline lounging in the sun on Kagome's bed. " Arigato Buyo! "

She stretched lazily. " He reminds me of my cat, K.C. We had to put him down this past February."

Kagome frowned. " Awww poor baby. What happened?"

"He was nineteen. He'd had a very long life and it was just time for him to go." Rain smiled slightly. She stood and picked up the now unconscious Buyo. " So on that sad note, what are you up to?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "English homework. I'm so far behind I may as well be in lower grade."

Rain smiled. " Been there before. I can help, seeing as it is my language and all."

Rain pulled up a chair next to the younger girl and sat Buyo in her lap. The two attacked Kagome's homework for hours until she was almost completely caught up with English. It left both of them exhausted, and hungry.

"I'm beginning to hate my own language." Rain rubbed her temples. " I declare a break!"

She dug into her backpack and produced a bag of sour gummy worms. "How do you feel about American candy?"

Kagome grinned wickedly. "I feel really good."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaede, Sango and Miroku sat back in an informal meeting room, watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pace back and forth, Rin and Shippou mimicking them. The brothers were too occupied to notice.

"Kagome-chan said they'd be back by now." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Kagome's always late." Inuyasha muttered in reply "Rain's probably been ready to come back but Kagome's puttering around like an old woman."

Kaede cleared her throat, glaring ever so slightly at the hanyou man.

"You're actually on time, Kaede-baachan." Inuyasha groaned. "Think you could teach Kagome about that?"

The brothers halted in perfect unison, sniffing the air. Sesshomaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. From the direction of the well, the smell of fear and rotting flesh swept toward him.

"Inuyasha!" He whirled toward the hanyou. "Now!"

Like lightening, the brothers were out the door and down the well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rain paced back and forth, pacing the length of Kagome's room. She was dressed in clean clothes for the first time in who knows how long, in a pair of black jeans tucked into knee-high boots and red tunic. Her katana was slung across her lower back. She fingered the hilt as she paced, sighing deeply.

She poked her head out the door and yelled, " Kagome, honestly, how long does it take for you to bathe? It's almost ten 'o clock!"

Kagome yelled back through the door. " You're as bad as Inuyasha!" Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"No particular reason." Rain lied. 'If Kagome could see my dreams, she'd be booking it out to that well and making a head- first dive…it's as if death follows me…'

She wished she had not thought that, when a face forced its way through the window, a disjointed body attached. Its face split into massive rows or teeth, lunging for her.

Sesshomaru let himself free fall down the well, growling angrily at himself. ' I never should have let her leave. Just when she thinks she safe, it couldn't be further from the truth!'

He didn't take a second look at the unusual surroundings. He merely followed Inuyasha toward the shrine house, desperately trying to catch Rain's scent over the barrage of new smells. Not bothering with doors, the brothers leaped through the shattered window.

The room looked like a war zone, books and chairs strewn all over. The only indication that Rain had been there was the drops of blood on the floor, a crimson trail leading the youkai to her.

Inuyasha led a frightened Kagome from where she was trapped in the bathroom. She was wrapped in her robe and pajamas, crying bitterly.

" It's back!" She cried hysterically. " The Mask of Flesh! It had Yomigae shards!"

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. " Rain locked me in the bathroom…she led it away…she was bleeding…her shoulder…. really bad."

Sesshomaru found himself placing a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder. " We will find her. All we can do is hope she is fine until then."

Inuyasha frowned and squeezed Kagome's shoulders. " She left us a clear trail. It looks almost deliberate."

"She didn't have to protect me!" Kagome sobbed.

Sesshomaru shook his head. " She had to Kagome-chan. Her honor would accept nothing less."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rain rushed through unfamiliar streets; holding the shredded flesh of her right shoulder. Though it scared her to death, she let the blood drip on the ground. 'I have to get to a safer place…I can't keep bleeding all over the place through ALL the streets in Tokyo…I can't even draw my sword like this…'

She was easily out pacing the bilious mound of blubber with a noh mask face, but she knew if would only last so long. She'd lost a lot of blood already and it wasn't getting any better the more she ran. She shuddered slightly remembering how the creature would have had her head had she not ducked in time.

'Don't tell me this thing wants my shards…' No sooner had she thought this than the wild aura of more Yomigae shards flared up to meet her. 'Dang it! That's just what I need right now!'

The shards she carried in her wallet burned at the presence of others buried deep in the putrid mound of flesh. She was stumbling now. Her skin was chilled as the blood dried on her skin and down the side of her shirt. Her head started swimming wildly and she sprawled across the pavement. Though she was ahead of the creature, it was gaining on her with ever heave of its disfigured mass.

'Somebody save me!' Sesshomaru…I never should have left him…God…please…please bring someone…'

The creature was so close; she could smell the blood, her blood dripping from its jaws. The copper scent sent a wave of nausea over her. It stopped only a foot from her, extending its long neck so it was nose to nose with her.

"Give me the shards!" it demanded in a garbled wet voice.

"Never!" Rain snarled, backing herself away until she hit the side of a store. " Like I'd give them to the likes of you!"

"Bad girl…" It lunged for her head again.

She ducked, feeling the wall crumble above her. She moved to crawl out from under it as it was busy trying to pull its jaws from the wall. Pain shot up her arm and she fell to the ground again. 'As if it couldn't get any worse…. my wrist is busted…I am gonna' die…'

Grim finality was settling in as she barely dragged herself away. It lunged at her again and she rolled away with the last of her energy. Tears streamed down her cheeks. All she could think was one thing.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered the sky above her.

As she if she has uttered a magic spell, Sesshomaru came down on the creature with full force from the roof above. Inuyasha followed, Kagome clinging to his back.

"Get the mask! " Kagome cried. "The shards there are keeping it alive!"

She barely got the warning out before the halves of the mask came together, clamping onto Sesshomaru's arm. There wasn't even time for him to react before a ghostly blade shattered the mask, pulling the Yomigae shards with it. Rain stood above the shreds of demon flesh, sword drawn, her face held in an expression that could have melted the most evil creature in seconds. Despite her rock solid stance, her hands shook as she plucked the shards off her blade.

"They just don't know when to quit, do they Sesshomaru-sama?" She smiled softly as her knees buckled beneath her.

Sesshomaru caught her gently. "They don't know what's good for them, messing with a goddess of death."


End file.
